A Nobody's Love
by Safiruu
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret that he has kept for eight years. Rated M for a reason! (READ FULL AUTHOR NOTES and FULL Summery INSIDE!)
1. Chapter 1

**» § «**

 **A Nobody's Love**

 **Original Story by SXH Studios**

 **Unofficial Ending by MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel**

 **» § «**

 **Summery: Harry Potter has a secret that he has kept for eight years. It has never bothered him until his fifth year at Hogwarts. No one knows it except for a certain Professor. Not even Dumbledore knows it... or does he? Events unfold and Harry is forced to guard the secret with his life. Enemies lurk around every corner. No one can be trusted. Not even his _friends_. Rated M for a reason!**

 **» § «**

 **-Notes-**

 **Greetings peeps. It is I the grand MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel, here to mumble some more. I just wanted to say I got permission to give " _A Nobody's Love_ " an ending. But BUT not just an ending but a bit more hopefully. Now for this to work I will probably repost all the current chapters in order for the whole 'ending' to work out. In order for that I am going to merge four chapters into one then from there on I will try and do this justice. **

**But bear with me I am going to try and make sure everything is either up to date or close to the original. Meaning grammar fixes and what nots. Now I've read this fic so many times it ain't funny. And I will try and explain the whole trace not being on Harry.**

 **» § «**

 **Chapter 1**

 **» § «**

 _"It's so cold... So dark... Where am I?" said a small voice of a very small child. One who was sitting with his knees curled up to him and nearly crying. Although, no matter how scared and sad he should be, he couldn't cry or scream, even as the darkness swirled around him. "I need to see! I need light!"_

 _All of a sudden, a white door appeared. It was clear as day to the boy's bright emerald eyes, yet gave off no light to his surroundings. The boy floated to it, hesitantly. Once there, he touched it. But, when he touched it, he recoiled. It stung him lightly, like a little bee would to a person's finger. He tried to open it; it burned his hands. He wanted to cry and be free of the darkness, but the door would hurt him if he touched it, maybe even kill him._

 _That was when the darkness began to curl around him. It felt different from before. It felt almost loving, like it understood his pain, as it caressed him and pulled him into an embrace. He let it curl around him and carry him off, finding comfort in the way that it petted his ink black hair. Gradually, he felt ground beneath his feet, but still no light. Unfortunately, he also felt what he remembered to be rain. It was a cold, icy rain that chilled the small boy to the bone. Even as hours passed, the rain made no indication of ever stopping._

 _"It's so cold... Is there anywhere I can go to get out of the rain? Is there any light here?" he asked to no one. He was soaked to the bone. He couldn't lift his head or else the rain would pour in his eyes. It was like he was in a shower that had long since used up all its hot water. He wanted to cry and bawl like the child he was, but no feeling came to him._

 _His eyes glazed over. He was beginning to give up. Then the ground beneath him began to shake and stir. A crack formed in the ground right below him, light spraying out of it. His eyes began to brighten again as-_

"Harry! Wake up!" said the all too familiar voice of Hermione. Harry woke, slowly opening his eyes, his glasses nearly falling off his face from the force of Hermione's shaking. Harry straightened up, fixing his glasses, fighting off the oncoming headache.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked, stretching a little. When he did, the feeling of his joints popping and his muscles stretching brought a faint feeling of satisfaction. Looking out the window of the Hogwarts train, Harry sighed. They were on their way to their fifth year at Hogwarts.

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered.

"What?" Harry asked curiously. He seemed to be in a strangely good mood. It was like a facade that sent a small chill through all the people in the compartment. Hermione looked to Ron and then back at Harry.

"You were shivering quite a bit in your sleep, mate," Ron explained nervously. Harry looked at Ron, showing a confused expression.

"You also talked in your sleep..." Hermione added slowly. Harry's head shot back to look at her. He could have sworn he felt fear. Fear for what he might have said right then.

"What did I say?" Harry asked hesitantly, pouring some worry into his voice.

"You said... something like: "Is there no light here?" I don't know. Something like that," Ginny informed. This was when Luna piped in from her seat across from Harry.

"Actually, he said: "Is there any light here?"" Luna looked at Harry. "What where you dreaming about, Harry?" Harry shifted uncomfortably, not making any motion to speak.

"I'm only curious to know what kind of dream it was. From where I'm sitting, it sounds awfully depressing," Neville commented, looking at Harry with a little worry. Harry hesitated. He knew what the dream was about and had no intention of telling anyone, not even the ones he truly cared about.

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream," Harry assured rather pathetically.

"You're fibbing, Harry," Luna said dreamily. "We're your friends. You can tell us the truth." That tone she used. It was sweet and loving, like that darkness in his dream. It crawled under Harry's skin and made him shiver. They all saw him and thought it was just the thought of the dream he had. They would never think that it was the kindness that was shown to him. Harry thought for a few moments, not sure he should say anything at all. He decided to choose his words carefully.

"I'm sorry. It was just a memory, honestly," Harry replied and looked out the window. This made them all the more curious. None of them pressed him for more information, though they wanted to. But, for their friend's sake, they did not ask further. That did not keep them from making a mental note to ask some other time.

Harry watched as landscape after landscape passed by, in nothing but silence. He didn't even notice that Ron and Hermione left.

 **» § «**

All eyes turned to the door when they heard a soft knock. It opened to reveal a certain blond haired noble. Ginny immediately jumped up to Harry's defense. Harry didn't even turn his head to him.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Lost your dumb goons?" Neville asked. Draco sneered at him, but said nothing to him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ginny said lowly.

"Save it, Weasel," Malfoy bit. "I don't have any bone to pick with you... yet."

"So, why are you here? If you want to pick a fight with Harry you've got another thing coming," Neville warned, setting down his plant just in case he needed to use his hands.

"Oh, shove off!" Malfoy snapped. "I just want to talk to Potter. Is that so bad?" Ginny and Neville frowned. Luna just smiled a little, causing Draco to give her an odd look.

"It is when it's you," Ginny countered. Malfoy gave her a sarcastic smile before frowning again.

"Like I said, I have no business with you. Either of you for that matter... Only Potter," Draco informed, looking straight at Harry. The younger boy didn't even look like he was paying attention. So Draco decided to ignore the others and say something that would definitely get the other's attention. "So, Potter, rumor has it that you live in a cupboard under the stairs. Is it true? If so, that is utterly pathetic. Can't even fight back to get you your own room? I wonder. Do you have any balls at all?" Draco narrowly dodged a punch from Ginny.

They didn't get to fight. They were stopped by the sound of Harry speaking. Though, something was off about it. What really stopped them was the fact that his voice was devoid of emotion.

"Believe me, Draco. There are worse things out there than you can possibly imagine. I live with those memories everyday with no solace except the wonderful company of true friends. And listen to me when I say, you know nothing of _**Hell**_ ," Harry murmured suddenly, but loud enough that he could be heard. His words caused everyone to stare at him. "I have been through hell and I will surely go through it again, if it is just to save one person or millions. But, you can say I don't have the balls to stand up to anything all you want, because I know that is not true and I can live with it, Draco."

Draco scowled at his given name being used by his mortal enemy. He grabbed Harry's arm and was about to yell at him but Harry flinched away yelling, _**"Don't touch me!"**_ They all looked at him with wide-eyes. Draco had noticed the pleading look that flashed across his face, before it went to anger. He pulled away and went to the door.

"Look, I have a message to give from Uncle Sev," Draco said lifting up the note. "I tried reading it but it's in gibberish. I'm sure Potter knows how to read it." Draco tossed the note to Harry. In response, Harry merely put it in his pocket. Draco was about to leave when he changed his mind. The look on Harry's face bothered him and he felt like he should ask if he was okay. It was strange to see his enemy have such a pleading look in his eyes, and an anger... that looked false.

Draco stayed in the doorway and looked back at Harry, showing only a little concern in his eyes. "Potter, are you feeling all right?" The question shocked those in the room. Ginny saw the concern in Draco's eyes and wondered what was going on. Harry seemed to hesitate to answer. That was when they saw him shake his head 'no'. "How _are_ you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel numb," Harry said without a second thought. Nothing shocked them more. They didn't have time to question it for he continued with, "Why aren't your goons with you?" Draco thought on Harry's answer and decided not to linger on it.

"Those two baboons? They are just two idiots who don't know how to do anything. They don't even know I'm here," Draco said without a single regret. Harry looked up at Draco, his big green eyes shining brightly. "Besides, I would prefer to hang out with a different crowd." Harry smiled kindly.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there? Come and sit down, Stranger!" Harry smiled.

"Harry?" Neville asked.

"Harry, he was just insulting you earlier. Beside, how can we possibly trust a Slytherin?" Ginny ranted.

"Ginny, you know that if we linger on such petty things it will do no good to anyone. Besides, this isn't the first Slytherin I've trusted..." Harry informed, smiling to himself. "Everyone should have a second chance to make things right..."

"I agree. First impressions aren't always true. That is why second chances are given," Luna said dreamily. "Then there are those who are just bad at heart. Those are the people a person needs to watch out for and avoid, if possible."

"Luna's right. Draco had his second chance and he blew it! There is no way we can trust him!" Ginny argued.

"Ginny," Harry said in a stern voice, catching her attention. "You and I have a different opinion on this matter. You may have given him a second chance the minute he stepped up to you again. I, however, was waiting for him to change. I waited to see if he truly liked being with those two dumb blokes or if he wanted to try being my friend again."

"But, Harry-" Ginny tried.

"No 'buts'. If you don't like it, you can find yourself another seat somewhere else," Harry said sternly. Ginny huffed, not believing Harry had actually said that to her. Although, she did take her things and move to another compartment. Draco had to dodge her again, lest she knock him over in the doorway. "Draco, will you please sit?"

Something about Harry's voice just then, made Draco want to do as Harry said. He didn't know what it was but it was very compelling. Draco took Ginny's seat, sitting there a little awkwardly. Harry decided to break the ice by talking first.

"So, how was your summer?" Harry asked. Draco was taken aback a little by the question and grew nervous.

"It was... stressful. My father had been called off to many different meetings with the minister and people I don't remember. I had hoped to spend time with Uncle Sev but he had been called off to meetings he couldn't even tell my father about. I don't know why but for the past few years, Uncle Sev has hardly ever been able to spend time with me and-" Harry raised his hand to stop Draco.

"Draco, do you babble when you're nervous?" Harry asked. Harry laughed a little when he saw Draco nod his head in the affirmative. "I do that, too. Er... well, I used to. I had to learn to stop when I met Rita Skeeter. That woman will ruin anyone's life with her writings..."

"I agree. I read that article about you and Granger last year," Draco commented. "I have to admit, if I didn't see how you two act together, I would think that, too. However, the way you treat her is much the same as how I treat Pansy, like a sister." Luna decided to join the conversation this time.

"Well, I hardly think that she feels the same way. From what I have seen, she tends to flirt with you a lot," Luna commented.

"I suppose so. I have been trying to get her to hook up with someone else. That's not going very well, is it?" Draco laughed a little.

"Have you tried getting her with Zambini or someone like that?" Harry asked.

"No. I'm sure that wouldn't work out too well... Oddly, she used to have this huge crush on Uncle Sev," Draco shivered. "It took me forever to get that thought out of her head." Harry laughed a little at his reaction.

"I'm sure that wouldn't work out well. Snape is a busy man and would hardly have time to deal with her. That's **_if_** he shared her feelings. Besides, her personality is a bit of a turn off to me," Harry agreed. Neville and Luna looked a little shocked by what Harry said. He hardly ever said anything sexual or even related to it. Was this really Harry? Draco didn't seem bothered by that. In fact, he agreed with Harry. That's why he kept Pansy at arm's length.

"Oi, Potter-" Draco tried but Harry again raised his hand.

"Call me Harry." Draco looked at him like he had grown another head for a few moments. But, he relented.

"Okay, Harry. Gods that feels weird! This all seems so strange. But, I don't feel like I should question it..." Draco said. Luna shrugged and went back to reading the _Quibbler_.

"I used to think the same thing just being on this train," Harry began. "I was on this train when I realized that there were actually people like me. People who could do strange things. There was an entire society based around it. But, I being famous was sort of the catch to it all. It's the one think I don't like about it." Harry sat back in his seat and looked out the window again.

"Do you mean that you never knew about magic until you got your letter?" Draco asked slowly and disbelievingly.

"I mean to say that magic was nonsense and forbidden to be talked about within the household at time. No magic whatsoever and imagination was unnatural. Just imagine living in that kind of house, Draco," Harry corrected. "I knew that strange things happened and that I had caused them, but every time I had brought it up my uncle would go into a rage... Then my letter came and it just seemed to get worse."

"Damn. I don't think I can imagine what that kind of life is like. Makes me wonder how the Muggles live at all," Draco mumbled. "Hey, Harry. A minute ago, I was going to ask you if you could tell me what Uncle Sev put in the letter. He's been really secretive and I can't think of why. I know it has nothing to do with the You-Know-Who though." Harry playfully thought about it.

"I don't know, Draco. I don't think you can handle it," Harry said playfully. Draco, unfortunately, did not catch on and began to beg for the information. After a few minutes, Harry smiled brightly and let him in on the joke. A few curses later and Harry pulled out the letter to read. It wasn't actually in gibberish; it just had a spell on it to keep nosy people out of it. But, the problem was the fact that there was only a couple of sentences _to_ read.

 **Meet me in the dungeons tonight, wear your invisibility cloak, and say Heartless. We have a problem.**

 **-XIV**

Harry scowled at the note. Something was definitely wrong if Severus was concerned about it. If the problem meant that they would have to meet in his rooms then it was more than likely going to mess with his plans. Harry thought very briefly that he was going to be very stressed by the end of the first week.

"If looks could kill, that letter would be nothing but ash," Draco commented. Harry put the letter down and rubbed his forehead. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "But, it looks like Snape is looking for some reason or another to give me detention already. He wants to speak with me tonight after dinner..." If Harry was good at one thing, it was his ability to lie. He had always been able to weave in the truth with a lie and pass it off as complete truth. It was for two good reasons, too. One being that people believed him even when he was hiding things. He groaned for good measure in this case.

"That sounds a lot like him, doesn't it?" Neville piped up.

"Well, he doesn't do it to anyone else. I don't know why, but Uncle Sev doesn't seem like you, Harry," Draco added. Harry gave a microscopic smile and thought: _If only you knew..._

"That's very unlucky for you, Harry. But, he may have a reason to talk to you tonight. Who knows?" Luna agreed.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't land me in a month's worth of detention. Who knows what sort of horrible things he could have me do for him," Harry said and actually shivered. _I don't think that was even a lie. Severus has been spending some time with_ him _, after all._

Draco quickly looked at his watch and sighed. "I believe we're almost there. I suppose I'd better go and change clothes. You lot best do the same."

"We will, Draco. See you later," Harry replied. Draco nodded and left the compartment. When he did, they all got changed and waited for the train to stop.

 **» § «**

When they arrived, Ron and Hermione had not returned. So, Harry got their luggage and waited for them outside. Neville and Luna waited as well. Unfortunately, they didn't show up. Harry wondered where they could have gone, but decided to go on ahead with his other two friends. When the last carriage pulled up, Harry saw them. The carriage was being pulled by something that Harry could only call a horse of some sort. The creatures were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and they had pupil-less eyes, white and staring. They also had giant, leathery wings sprouting from each wither, one would have thought that they belonged to a bat. Standing so quiet and still, they looked eerie and sinister.

But, Harry didn't mind. He could recall seeing worse. Though he was no less curious. He shoved the luggage onto the carriage and helped Luna with hers and Neville with his, though he did not ask for Harry to.

"Careful, Harry. Mine's a bit heavier than normal," Neville began as Harry began to take his luggage.

"It'll not be a problem at all," Harry answered and picked up the trunk with unbelievable ease. When Harry loaded the trunk, he turned back to Neville who stood there gaping at him. "What?"

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you were that strong," Neville exclaimed.

"Really, Neville. It was nothing. I just did a bit of work over the summer," Harry informed. "Now, let's get in. I don't fancy the carriage leaving without us." Neville nodded, still dumbfounded by what he saw. Harry just rolled his eyes and got in. He sat across from Luna, while Neville sat next to her. Then the carriage began to move.

"Er... Do you two see the things that are pulling the carriage?" Harry asked, sounding uneasy. Neville nodded slowly.

"Don't worry. I can see them, too. You're just as sane as I am," Luna began. "They pull the carriages every year. Though they can only be seen by certain people." With this she went back to reading her _Quibbler_. To Harry, the ride seemed to take forever. But, it didn't matter. It gave him time to ponder on what it was that Severus had been so concerned over.

 **» § «**

When the carriage stopped at the castle, they lugged their trunks to pile them up with the rest. Then they made their way to the Great Hall. Once there, Luna went to her own table and Harry found Ron and Hermione. Harry marched over to them and sat down. He made sure to look rather irritated with them. Noticing his mood, they looked at him with concerned faces.

"So, where did you two make off to?" Harry began, not looking at them.

"We had to herd everyone to the carriages," said Ron. That was a lie.

"Really? I looked for the both of you and didn't see you anywhere," Harry said coolly, obviously unnerved.

"I don't know what Ron's talking about, but we had to meet with Professor McGonagall. She needed to talk with us about something," Hermione replied. Ron shot her a short glare.

"Well, it would have been nice to have been told by someone before I had to carry your trunks off the train," he snapped. Hermione tried to say something else when he continued with, "Never mind that. The Sorting Hat is about to sing.

When they heard the song, some people were thoroughly confused. Harry, though he didn't show it, understood it completely and couldn't help but scoff. No one here was going to band together. Most of the students hardly even _liked_ each other. It was a foolish thought to have. He watched blankly as the sorting began. After a while and a few new Gryffindor recruits later, they were all allowed to eat.

But, even as he ate, something weighed on his mind. At the teachers' table was a horrid woman clad in all pink. He was hideous like a toad and definitely someone to remember. Harry recognized her as Dolores Umbridge, one of his many judges at his hearing. He scoffed. _I'm back for one day and I end up getting attacked by Dementors. Honestly, my luck can't be that bad._ He thought as he ate. Judging by the fact that Harry didn't receive a memo of Snape's sudden occupation change, Harry assumed that Umbridge was going to be the new DADA teacher. He sighed. Now he knew what Severus meant by a _problem_.

Harry promptly ignored what Dumbledore's normal introduction with the new teachers. However, he had quite the difficult time with it as that terrible woman in pink was interrupting him. Oh, how he pitied Severus at the moment. He had to _sit_ next to the woman. Harry knew he should have felt bad about the sudden image of zapping the woman out of Hogwarts (or to ashes, whichever came first), but he didn't. Instead, he smiled at the thought. That would actually be quite fun.

The feeling only grew when the woman interrupted Dumbledore in a way she _thought_ was subtle but was actually quite rude. _She is actually going to_ speak _?_ Harry loathed the very thought. Then, just like he predicted, with much dismay, she did. Her voice made the raven haired teen cringe at the sweetness. It sounded much like how Dumbledore would speak to him, only this toad's was higher pitched, squeaky even. Harry resisted the urge to cover his ears. So, this… 'woman'… was going to be the new DADA teacher. It was bad enough to have to listen to her speak now, let alone in a class room.

This year was definitely going to be troublesome.

 **» § «**

After dinner, everyone began to make their way to their common rooms. Harry, irritated and showed it, stood up and joined it before his friends could catch him. They tried to catch up to him but couldn't find him. Harry lost them in the crow on purpose. He had ducked into an old, empty classroom and pulled on his invisibility cloak, without anyone noticing. He exited the classroom and then headed for the dungeons.

As soon as he stepped down there, he had to keep himself from laughing. Snape was trying to herd the new first years together while the prefects sat by and watched. Severus glared at them and threaten them with detention if they didn't help. They immediately stood up and began helping their Head of House. What most other students don't know about Severus was that he did punish the Slytherins from time to time. But, he wasn't open about it. He knew that they were all full of pride, but he didn't believe that it took public punishment to teach them a lesson.

No. His Slytherins were special, so he always took a more private, yet humiliating approach. He would give them detention, but only on days that no one else had one, and he would give them a worse punishment. He would never give them a detention in class either, he would approach them after classes were done for the day. If it was a minor punishment, like a chastisement (for other houses), then he would call them into his officer later that day and give them a punishment he thought suited them. Harry chuckled lightly to himself at the memory of Draco wincing a little every time he sat down for about a week after he blew up Harry's cauldron.

Once the prefects began to round up the first years, Severus turned away from them and began to walk away toward his rooms. Harry quickly followed but had to jump aside when he heard quick footsteps come up behind him. _Speak of the devil…_ Harry thought as he looked at who had passed him.

"Professor!" Draco called coming up to the man.

"What is the matter, Mr. Malfoy?" the dark man asked. Draco stood there panting for a moment. Clearly he had run all the way from the Great Hall, down the steps and to the dungeons in a hurry to see Snape.

"May I speak with you privately?" the blonde asked as soon as he regained his breath. Severus gave a curt nod, and without a word he began to walk to his chambers again. Harry was going to move closer to Severus to get into the room quicker, but Draco seemed to be practically clinging to the grown man. Harry knew that if he could, he would be more than annoyed by the action.

When they arrived at Severus's room, Harry had to quickly run in behind the Malfoy before the Portrait slammed shut. Harry then moved quietly to the side so as not to be heard or be tripped over. Harry took a seat immediately, figuring this was going to take a moment. Snape gestured for Draco to take a seat while he summoned some tea.

"What is it you wished to speak with me about, Draco?" Snape asked as he took his own seat in his favorite green armchair.

"Many things actually," Draco began, but his voice grew soft. "Although, you may not wish to speak about some things I have in mind…" Severus chuckled deeply, making the boy in front of his fidget a little and look down, like he was in trouble.

"Try me," Severus answered, with an amused smile on his face. Harry felt his own lips twitch at the sight of it. It was rare to see the dark man smile, let alone laugh. Harry never really understood the need to either of those things. _Now is not the time to think about that. Right now, we must sit down and listen._ Harry thought to himself.

Draco briefly raised his eyes, but then they locked onto the floor again. Harry could see he was nervous. "I merely wished to know how your summer went, Uncle Sev. I hardly heard from you. What little I did get did not tell me how you were," Draco answered uneasily. Severus looked his up and down, studying him, debating his answer.

"Do not worry, Draco. I assure you it had nothing to do with the Dark Lord," Severus informed gently. "I was well over the summer, though I can't say the same for this school year. I have been working with some friends a long way from here. I was well out of harm's way." Draco breathed a sigh of relief, one he had been holding in since the train ride here.

"That is good to hear," Draco began again. "What exactly is it you were working on?" Draco raised his head now, his eyes shining with curiosity. Severus was taken aback by the question, but he gave a reassuring smile anyway.

"It was just some healing research, having to do with the heart," Severus replied. Harry commended Severus for his ability to lie without actually telling a lie. He had a gift for only giving the half-truth. Some days, he and the rest of their 'friends' would sit down and debate whether or not he was an honest man or a manipulative liar. Those conversations were always interesting. "Other than that, I can't say anything for sure. Maybe I will be able to tell you about it some other time. For now, I think you should be going off to bed."

Draco's nodded with each new piece of information, but he looked uneasy when he was told to go. "Uncle, can't I stay with you tonight? It has been so long since I last stayed here…" Draco asked timidly, making Harry's eye twitch. _Since when has Draco looked this cute? I swear he is acting like a little kid…_ Harry thought.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but you can't. You have class tomorrow," Severus replied, putting on his best apologetic look. Draco's head hung and he stood. He went to the door and just as he was about to leave, Severus called back to him. "Good night, Dragon." Draco hesitated before returning it, and then he left. Harry's lips curved, smirking at the transaction.

"That was sweet," he commented and lifted his cloak. "I almost felt something." Severus looked at his with his normal cold eyes.

"Don't get smart, young man," Severus replied.

"You want me to stay dumb?" Harry asked playfully. Severus scoffed, scowling. "Quit that. That horrible look doesn't do justice for your handsome face." Severus ignored him. He went about the room and replaced the tea set with a wine glass and a bottle of rich red wine.

"Shut up and sit down," the dark man ordered and poured his glass. Harry bounced over and smiled so brightly that Severus shivered. There was always something wrong with that bright smile. It was something dark, cruel. If Severus ever had to compare the smile to something… Well, let's say that Harry's smile made Voldemort's look like a little girl's on Christmas day. If Severus could feel fear, he would be terrified.

"Alright, Sev. Since you asked so nicely, I will," Harry answered. And he did. He curled up in the other arm chair, and took up his tea. As soon as he finished his first sip, His face went from happy to dead serious. "Moving on to more important matters, what is it you wanted to speak about?" Severus waited a moment to college his thoughts after being showing that bright smile.

Taking a deep breath, Severus began with, "I assume you could take a good guess at that. You saw her didn't you?" Harry make a small noise of acknowledgment as he sipped some more tea.

"I did. I recognize her from the memories of Replarry. She was at his hearing in the ministry," Harry explained. Severus was briefly confused by the name until it downed on him.

"Oh, you mean your replica. I thought you gave up on naming them since they died so often…" Severus commented. Harry looked slightly offended.

"Of course I haven't. I care for all my little replicas! Especially Replarry III," Harry argued. "Number IV always spends so much time just to make them for me. Why wouldn't I care to name them after all his hard work?" Severus just raised an eyebrow.

"But… Were you not the one who killed them in the first place?" Severus murmured. Harry merely scoffed.

"Keep in mind that out of the few I have had-"

"About nineteen."

"- I have only killed about five," Harry informed. "The first ten committed suicide. Then there was the one in second year who had survived the initial Basilisk bite, but not the venom later. There was the one who got bitten by Remus that I have made sure to cover up, in third year. And then there were the three that went mad after the challenges last year." Severus's gaze dropped. The topic of those mention suicides where taboo. Harry would say very little every once in a while, but he would never speak of the cause. After a few moments of silence, they both agreed to move on with more important matters.

"So, she was at the trial?" Severus inquired and sipped his wine. Harry gave an affirmative nod. "Well, no surprise there. She is practically Fudge's pet. They like to cause trouble together."

"So, what is she doing here?" Harry pressed.

"Fudge does not trust Dumbledore anymore, as you could probable tell by the very uncreative headlines. He also does not trust you. He thinks you are a liar who want nothing but attention," Severus informed. Harry smiled a little to himself.

"Remind you of someone?" Snape ignored the comment and continued.

"Because of the events last year and over the summer, this Umbridge toad is going to be here to… observe the students and staff," he finished.

"By 'observe', you mean 'spy', correct?" Harry asked seriously. He didn't even need Severus to answer, he knew it already by the look in his eye. "No matter. We will continue as planned. However, I do expect a weekly status report and-"

"That is the problem," Severus interrupted. Harry stopped at stared at Severus, then motioned for the man to continue. "She has much more power here than you think. Fudge has allowed her to change the rules here, Potter. She can make changes, drastic changes, and Dumbledore will not be able to do anything."

Harry thought over this for a little while, his face remained neutral. It would have scared Snape if he were any normal person, but the caution was there. It was always there when he spoke to the boy. He could never tell what the other was thinking and the boy never showed his true intentions. At most, it made him wary to make a wrong move. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Describe it in one sentence, Severus," Harry ordered. There is was. That melodic sound again. Harry's voice was hypnotizing and almost like he had been put under Veritaserum, Severus answered.

"The only power she does not have in this school, is that of the headmaster," he found himself saying with a smile, hoping he had pleased the other. He watched Harry's eyes widened and His smile contorted to an expression of worry. Had he upset him? Was he displeased? Suddenly, the desire to please the boy faded and Harry looked defeated.

"Forgive me, Severus," Harry began. "I did not mean to force that on you."

"It is fine," Severus replied, shaking off the remains of that desire. "However, I cannot help but wonder what caused it. After all these years you should have mastered that ability of yours." Harry shrugged and drank some of his tea.

"I don't know. Something has been making it come out lately, especially when I don't want it to…" Severus studied the boy. After a while, he stood.

"You should leave soon. Your two 'friends' are waiting for you," he informed softly. "If you wish to stay longer, I have to argue that it should be no more than an hour. They would surely start a search party for you if you were gone that long." Harry nodded and stood, his eyes cast down to the ground.

"I don't know. I think I just was to be alone… Maybe I'll go visit _him_ , though," Harry whispered to himself.

"Potter, do you mean…?" Severus stopped when Harry's blank eyes shot up to look at him.

"Never mind. You are right. If I wait any long, they'll have Fluffy sniffing for my trail. Goodnight, Severus," Harry said and strode out. Severus watched him leave with concerned eyes. He has been acting strange lately. Every time that man came up, Harry avoids talking about him. _Did they have a fight or something?_ Severus thought as he put away the glasses.

 **» § «**

 _Darkness surrounds him, enveloping him in a comforting embrace. He can feel the pain in his hands after he repeatedly pushed against the white doors of light. The burning sensation that it caused on his palms and he persisted on, trying to find salvation in the light. Now, they only ached. The pain was a pleasant reminder that he could feel_ _ **something**_ _._

 _The darkness that had caressed his body and wrapped around him in a warm blanket soon dissipated. It drew away from him, leaving him cold. It only got colder when he felt something fall on his skin. It was…_

" _Is that… rain?" he asked himself, his bright sunset colored eyes turning upward, feeling the cool droplets on his skin. Suddenly, lightning struck. It illuminated his surroundings, allowing him now only to see where he was, but also himself for a brief moment. After that, I began to become lighter, brighter even. His eyes began to adjust to the darkness._

 _His skin was tan, and his long silver strands contrasted with it almost beautifully. But, his looks did not matter to him. He was in an alleyway. He briefly wondered where he was before his hair at the nap of his neck began to stand on end. He recognized this sign as one of fear, but he felt none. However, he trusted the feeling and left the alleyway as fast as he possibly could. He was in danger and he knew it. He ran and ran as fast as he could until he came to a dead end, a cliff in the road to be exact. But, he gasped at the sight._

 _In front of him was a large white castle, seemingly floating over the city. The brightness nearly blinded him, but he could not bring himself to look away. It loomed over the city, ominous yet comforting._

" _So, there is light here?" he thought. He could not stare at the castle for long. Not because it hurt his eyes, but because he heard something. Or, rather someone…_

" _Excuse me. Are you lost?" came a soft voice of a child. He turned and stared down at the being in front of him. At first glance, one would see the boy as plain and unmemorable. However, he was captivated. Those bright green eyes that stared up at him were even more beautiful than emeralds or even Russian diopside. The boy's glasses almost hid them, as well as the inky black hair. His skin was so pale that it glowed, casting a little light around him._

 _The most notable thing about this child was the scars on his body. They were thin and almost imperceptible, but they were there. It was almost like someone… He found himself shivering at the thought. Why? This child only had to be about what? Eight?_

" _Sir, are you lost?" the boy repeated, looking him up and down with concerned eyes. They widened when they reached his hands. "You are hurt. Come with me. I'll heal them right up." There, in that melodic voice, he found that he could not find it in him to disobey, but he did._

" _No," he replied though halfheartedly. The boy seemed puzzled at his reaction. Then he seemed a little irritated. "Who are you?" he asked. The boy opened his mouth to answer and said-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Xemnas reached over and slammed his fist against the damned alarm clock, breaking it in the process. He grumbled and turned over in his bed, bringing the covers around him. Suddenly the door slammed open and a man with bright blue hair, yellow eyes, and an _X_ on his face walked in with a tray.

"Good morning, Superior," he said in a monotone like voice. Xemnas heard him set the tray down on the table and pause. "Sir, may I ask why you deemed it fit to break your alarm clock… again." He obtained no answer from the man. He sighed. "Sir, this is the third time this week. I know you miss our friend Ahrxri, but…" Before he could even finish, the blue-haired male got slammed with a pillow. Said pillow slid down his face and then fell to the floor in a beaten mess. The yellow eyed man just stared at him until finally saying, "Very mature, sir."

"Don't talk about him," Xemnas ordered and sat up in the bed. The covers slid down, revealing a nicely toned body and strong muscles. "How is his replica coming along, Saïx?" Saïx rolled his eyes and picked up the pillow from the floor.

Placing it on the bed, he said, "I'm not sure. Vexen has not turned in his report yet." Xemnas said nothing for a long time. He merely looked out of his large windows to the sky. There, looming over the city, the castle and the darkness, was the luminescent, heart-shaped moon. Then his eyes fell past it and down to the vast, endless city below. He could see the darkness curling, moving, plotting. He did not want to see such a view. He wanted to see those bright green eyes again. He suddenly felt exhausted again, longing for rest.

"Sir, if I may," Saïx said suddenly, bringing Xemnas out of his thoughts. "Why do you wish for Ahrxri to return so quickly? He has only just left. As I recall, you yourself have gone on missions longer than five days."

"As I recall, I can make it to where you won't come back for five weeks if you don't drop the topic," Xemnas threatened absentmindedly. Saïx nodded and stepped back a little.

"As you wish, sir. I will go and check on Number IV's progress," Saïx informed.

"Very well. Do not disturb me for the rest of the day. Also, go over the reports for me," Xemnas continued.

"Yes, Superior," the blue-haired man answered. Xemnas dismissed him, listening for him to leave before letting out a sigh. He thought about the dream that he had before Saïx woke him. It was the first time he had ever dreamed about that day. Hell, it was the first dream he'd had since the boy left. It was the day they had met. The day he first became a Nobody…

The scene shifted before his eyes. Everything around him changed and he once again found himself reveling in the memory. Darkness entered the room, distorting the white and grey walls into dark brick ones of an alleyway. Xemnas stood and the floor under his feet shifted to cold concrete. He could practically feel the freezing rain on him again, soaking through his clothes. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he opened then, he stood before the little eight year old again.

" _Who are you?" he asked. The boy opened his mouth to answer._

" _I am Nobody," he replied a little sadly, turning away a little. The tan man took a step forward, getting a better look at the other. The boy did not notice him at first. Then, as he drew closer, the boy's eyes bolted forward and he jumped back a few steps. Xemnas saw the reaction and studied him for a moment._

" _Surely you do have a name. Everyone has a name. So, why don't you tell me yours?" he encouraged. The boy's eyes flickered over him. He could tell the boy was calculating the danger he posed. Slowly, the boy's tense shoulders relaxed._

" _I have no name, none that is worth anything to me. I_ ** _despise_** _my name," the raven haired boy spat. Xemnas couldn't help but smile at this act. They actually had something in common._

" _If you hate it so much? Why not change it?" he asked. They boy's eyes widened and he seemed to think this over. "If it makes you feel better, I hate my name too," he added. The boy didn't tense as he took another step forward._

" _What… would I change it to?" the boy asked slowly._

" _Anything you wish. Here, I have an idea. Why don't I take my name Ansem and just switch around the letters and add an 'x'?" he asked. The boy looked confused._

" _Ansem? Is that your name?" he asked softly. The silver-haired man nodded. "So… your new name would be Xemnas, right?" The tan man thought about that for a moment, then he nodded. "How could you like that name? I just made it up!" the boy suddenly yelled. Xemnas looked up with a shocked expression. "Why? I shouldn't be able to name you! I have no right!"_

 _Xemnas blinked. "No right? Why would you say that? Of course you do." The boy looked taken aback. Then Xemnas kneeled down to look the boy in the eye. "Don't think you don't have the right to. You have offered to help me, and I have rudely turned you down. The least I can do in return for your kindness is to give you this."_

" _I have done nothing," the other argued. "You have every right to turn me down, rudely even since you don't know me." Xemnas just stared at him for a moment then chuckled deeply. "What's so funny?" he snapped._

" _Well, if you see it that way. Then I'll just have to name you. An eye for an eye after all," he said. The boy seemed dumbfounded for a few moments._

" _You… want to name me?" he asked slowly, with a hint of hope._

" _Why not? You named me," Xemnas smiled and held out his hand. "What's you real name?" The raven haired boy looked from the hand to Xemnas's eyes and back. Slowly he took it and answered. Xemnas noted how soft and warm the boy's hands were. He could also see the faint scars on them as well, like he had been burned. So this boy also touched the door…_

" _Harry," he whispered._

" _Hmm. That's a nice name. Why would you want to change it?" Xemnas asked._

" _It's a long story," Harry said softly but firmly. "You said you were going to name me?"_

" _Yes," Xemnas said and thought over all the possibilities of the boy's name. "How about… Ahrxri?" The boy said nothing for the longest of moments._

" _I guess that's okay," Harry replied and pulled of Xemnas's hand. "Follow me. I'll take you somewhere warm and dry. I'll also heal your wounds for you."_

" _Thank you," Xemnas said as he was directed toward to cliff. Just as the boy came to the edge of the cliff, a new path appeared and lead up toward the bright castle. Ahrxri assured him that he was alright, but he didn't funny trust the path that was almost transparent under his feet. When they finally make it to the castle, the doors opened and the boy led him in._

The world faded away from Xemnas's eyes and revealed his room again. The castle back then seemed so lonely and empty. Now there were so many people here, people like them. Xemnas looked to the sky, staring at the moon that had only recently been created. The beautiful, heart shaped moon that towered over them. The castle was the beacon in the darkness, and the moon was their ray of hope.

"You don't deserve to be with those people," Xemnas spat, but the thought of those beautiful eyes calmed him. "You belong here, with us, with me…"

"What about you?" came a voice from overhead. Xemnas's eyes narrowed and he looked up. There, standing on the ceiling, was an annoying pain in the ass, named Xigbar. He had bright yellow eyes and black hair with a couple of stripes of white. Grinning down at him, Xigbar continued. "Hey, sleepy head! You know, I've never seen you in your PJ's before. If you ask me, it sort of suits- Hey! No need to be violent!" Xigbar disappeared for only a second before reappearing on the other side of the room. He stared at the spot he has once been, his grin wiped off his face. There were two ethereal blades that now occupied the space.

"I told VII that I wished not to be disturbed," Xemnas said lowly. "Did he not inform the rest of you?" Xigbar relaxed a little and smiled playfully again.

"I dunno. He said he had something important to say before I popped out here to meet you?" Xemnas shook his head. This man was worse than IX at times, and that was saying something…

"Get out," Xemnas said simply, turning away to look back at the sky. Xigbar, being the suicidal idiot he is, ignored it.

"You okay man? You seem a little down?" he replied. Xemnas's brow twitched, but he said nothing. "Is it about the new little guy? What was his name again? Arrxhi? Arrixh?"

"Ahrxri," Xemnas corrected before the man butchered his name further.

"Yeah him. Does it have something to do with him?" Xigbar asked. "Don't tell me the brat screwed something up or something because he's gonna be-"

"Ahrxri has not made a single mistake so far. Now I suggest that you leave before I decided to give you another scar on that ugly mug of yours," Xemnas said lowly. Xigbar was taken aback for a moment. He studied his superior for a few more moments before smirking.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Superior. I'll leave you here to think about superior stuff or even that nice piece of ass you're tapping." Xigbar disappeared right as Xemnas threw his desk at the man. He cursed when the man fled the room and promised to get him back for it later. Right now he needed to get dressed and get some work done.

 **» § «**

Harry laid down on his bed and only wished for a good night's sleep. However, he knew that he wouldn't rest well. He was too cautious, too aware of his surroundings. The teen didn't trust this place or its people. He feared that they knew who or what he was and was planning his demise. _I'm becoming paranoid…_ Harry thought to himself, rubbing his eyes after taking off his glasses. Just as he laid his head down, he whispered a spell that would put a barrier around his bed.

Sighing, he closed his eyes to go to sleep, praying that his screams would go unheard through the walls he created.

 **» § «**

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **» § «**


	2. Chapter 2

**» § «**

 **Chapter 2**

 **» § «**

Harry awoke to the sound of bustling around the room. He coughed a little, his throat dry and sore from his screams through the night. _More nightmares…_ he thought, only wishing them to go away. He wasn't afraid of the nightmares themselves. He couldn't be. But, he did feel… panicked in them. The pain all over his body was just one of the after effects of these nightmares. _I need to get with Vexen and see what is happening… This is the first time I have felt anything, and I need to know what is causing it._

Just as Harry was going to lean up, his eyes were assaulted by a bright light. His ears met the sound of the curtain to his bed being roughly yanked back. He barely had time to get rid of the barrier before one of his 'friends' were either shocked by it, or torn apart by it. Harry couldn't really remember which spell he used last night.

"Come on, Harry! Get up!" Neville's voice met his ears. Harry reached over for his glasses and put them on, though he really didn't need them. His eyes had been fixed a long time ago. Now he just used them to keep up appearances. _Xemnas likes them too…_ He thought absently before shaking the thought out of his head.

"Oi! You're not just going to laze about all day, are you? Hurry and get dressed!" Ron yelled from across the small room.

"I hear you, I hear you… No need to shout," Harry replied as he got out of bed.

Once he was dressed and ready, he and Ron went down to the common room to meet with Hermione. He got nagged at about his ruffled and tired appearance and then was dragged, albeit reluctantly, to the Great Hall. He still felt groggy even as he sat down. He didn't really want to do anything but crawl back into bed. _But, if you did that, Demyx or Saïx would come in and drag you out._ Harry's mind provided. _No worries. I would just kick their asses if they did!_ Harry thought happily, smiling to himself.

 _But, Demyx being who he is would probably just whine and cry to Xigbar or someone who'd listen. Eventually, someone would drag Xemnas out of bed and have him get me up._ Harry giggle at the thought.

"Hey, what's so funny, mate?" Ron asked. Harry tensed up a little and scratched his head.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking to myself," he answered. Hermione frowned.

"Well, try not to giggle out loud… You look insane when you do that," she commented. Harry faked a blush and hung his head in shame.

"Sorry, guess I didn't think about it," he said. Suddenly someone called from behind him.

"Oi, Potter!" came the voice of Draco. Harry turned around and two pieces of paper where shoved into his face. One was a letter, the other was his schedule. "Professor Snape wanted me to give you that. Professor McGonagall, on the other hand, accidentally dropped this on the ground."

"Oh, thanks, Malfoy," Harry mumbled taking the papers from him. Harry sighed and stared blankly at the letter from Severus, not really reading it.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" Draco asked, taking a seat on the safer side of Harry. He didn't like the idea of being strangled by a rotten red head today. Harry just looked up and smiled sadly.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little home sick…" Harry mumbled and looked back down at the paper. Ron took this chance to butt in this time, his anger visibly boiling over.

"I thought you hated that place, mate? But more importantly, what the hell is he doing here?!" Ron nearly yelled.

"Hush, Ron," Harry said simply, effectively shutting the other up. Hermione, stunned by Ron's sudden silence, looked back and forth between Harry and Ron. Draco also froze at the sound. There was something off about the way the dark haired teen in front of him said that. It was calm and said without care, like how a person would chat with another. It was casual. However, the Malfoy heir caught hold of something… melodic about it. It was strange. Very strange.

Harry though, continued on without missing a beat. "It's not that I miss _**that**_ place… It's just some of the people I met…" Harry's look quickly turned pensive, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. What was the matter with him? He came here every year and he never actually missed _them_. It was strange even to him. Harry turned to Draco and smiled brightly. "I'll have to tell you about them one day. You may not be interested since they're Muggles, but they're still awesome people."

Draco's eyes narrowed. It wasn't at the thought of hearing about Muggles. No. His attention was partially focused on Harry's friend. At the mention of other friends, they turned their head to him, almost studying him. Then, when he mentioned that they were Muggles, the look stopped. Hermione looked back at her food, almost disinterested, but Draco still felt her eyes on them. She was watching their every move. Draco did want to talk with Harry more, but he couldn't risk it. Not with Ms. Know-it-all around.

"Not a chance, Potter. I do you one favor and it goes to your head. I should teach you a lesson, you know," Draco said and took out his wand. He cast a quick spell that turned Harry's hair bright red. Harry stood and up and yelled. Draco smirked and stood as well. "There, now you and Weasel match!"

"What the bloody hell did you do that for, you git?! I should turn your hair pink for that!" Harry yelled running his hands through his new hairdo.

"Sorry, pink doesn't look good on me," Draco replied walking away.

"All the more reason to do it!" Harry drew out his wand and sent a spell flying at him. Draco ducked and then began to sprint away.

"Catch me if you can, Potty!" Draco yelled. With that, the Malfoy heir disappeared. Harry was about to go after him when Hermione piped up.

"Don't bother, Harry. He's not worth it," she said, casting a small spell on his hair, changing it back to his normal raven locks.

"Yeah, I know," Harry grumbled and began to eat.

"Anyway, we better get going. We don't want to be late for Defense," she informed, standing up. Harry looked up at her in confusion.

"But, I've only started eating," Harry protested.

"Should have thought about that before you started chatting with Malfoy," Ron spat.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, do you ever _shut up_?" Harry asked, irritated as he snatched his bags up and began walking away with a piece of toast in his mouth. "When are you going to let bygones be bygones, Ron?" Ron and Hermione jogged to catch up with their friend.

"When he stops being such a git," Ron replied.

"Merlin! Sometime I wonder why I'm friends with you," Harry said, defeated.

 **» § «**

When they arrived in the classroom, Draco had already taken a seat and everyone was bustling about. Someone had set loose a flying paper airplane and the Slytherins had made a game of trying to hit it and knock it down. Harry, Ron and Hermione all took the only empty seats in the front. Harry took this time to open pick up Snape's letter. But, on the back, there was a nice, cursive writing. _Draco… You truly are a Slytherin._ Draco had cast a wordless spell on the back of Snape's letter after he had spelled Harry's hair red.

He quickly scanned over the letter, then gave an imperceptible smirk. **_"Meet me tonight in the dungeons. I need to talk to you about a few things"_** Harry read to himself. Then he flipped over the note and frowned. It was messy and quickly written down, as though Snape had been in such a hurry he had to get it down before he forgot.

 **Watch yourself. The woman is out to get you.**

 **-XIV**

Suddenly everyone gasped and Harry's eyes looked up just in time to see the paper airplane fall onto his desk in smoldering ashes. He raised his gaze to look at the woman in front of him and mentally sighed. That wasn't good.

 **» § «**

Xemnas sat down to relax in the Grey Area, the castle's one place to prepare before they went out on their missions. He sighed heavily and looked up and the blinding white ceiling. As people filed in, they paused at the sight of him. He didn't pay any mind, he just closed his eyes and laid his head back. He ignored their curious and confused gazes and just waited for his second-in-command to give him a mission. He needed something to take his mind off of Ahrxri.

His peace was once again disturbed by on overly cheery blond. How did he know it was a blond? One because there were about four out of all thirteen of them. Two, this one was the only one out of those that was neither quiet, sarcastic, nor psychotic… No. This was the one he couldn't handle well…

"Hey, Superior! What's up? We don't see you come down here often," came the voice of the once person Xemnas could only identify as Demyx. He was a kid all around. A kid in an adult's body and a pain in the ass. Xemnas sighed.

"What does it look like, Number IX? I'm about to go on a mission," Xemnas answered, trying to keep his calm. But, it was truly trying when there was another persistent red-haired asshole that soon joined in.

"Really?" came the sarcastic voice of said asshole. "Then why do you look like you're anxious to go? Are you worried that you might be just a little rusty? I don't blame you, we all know that you don't go on missions often." Xemnas opened his eyes and saw Axel standing above him. Axel was the second most striking nobody in the organization. His eyes were also an emerald green, but they didn't hold the luster that Ahrxri's did. Axel also had blood red spiky hair that no one could miss.

Saïx saw the exchange and soon stepped between them. "I think that's quite enough. You two have missions to get to. You don't need to waste your time with idle chatter," he interrupted.

"No, Number VII. It is quite all right," Xemnas said as he brought himself to stand. "I think Axel just earned a small prize for his guess. Demyx, switch missions with Axel for today. I think you'll both find that the switch will benefit both of you." Saïx looked apprehensive at first, but allowed the two to switch missions. Xemnas took his own and sighed. Halloween Town. It was dark, depressing, and frankly exactly what he needed right now.

"Sir, you do realize that Axel will now be sent to Atlantica and Demyx to Agrabah right? That's the complete opposite of their abilities. Are you sure?" he asked. Xemnas just smiled and summoned a dark corridor.

"Positive. I've sure they will love the change, VII. Would you ever doubt me?" he asked in a mock sweet tone. "See you later." With that he stepped into the dark corridor and vanished. Saïx stood there, not sure what to think. Finally one thought came to him. _The Superior is very angry today..._

"What the fucking hell?! Atlantica? But I'm a pyro!" yelled Axel from behind him.

"Agrabah?! Awww maaaan!" Demyx whined. "I won't be able to use my water clones! It all ev-evacu-ev-"

"Evaporates," Saïx provided as he handed out the other mission folders.

"Yep! That's it!" Demyx chirped.

"Man... Why the hell is the Superior is such as pissy ass mood?" Axel asked as he made his dark corridor. Just before he walked in, Xigbar appeared beside him and clapped a hand on his shoulder happily.

"If you wanna know, I'll tell you. You've got three guesses first, though," he informed.

 **» § «**

Harry made his way from McGonagall's office with a cookie in his mouth and a couple in his hands. It wasn't really a secret that Harry loved sweets, but Harry tried to hide it a little at times. He adored sweet and spicy foods. The only thing he hates was food without much taste in it. Harry munched happily on his newt cookie as he went to the Great Hall.

Why did Harry even get cookies? Well, it all started when he pissed off that Umbridge woman during class. He didn't really want to cause trouble, but it was expected of him to pick a fight with a person who called him a liar. It was easy to pretend, too. He didn't like to be called a liar, even playfully. He hated it. Harry giggled to himself again. _Hate… If only I could._ He thought as he bounced into the Great Hall.

After he had made the big pink woman angry, he was given a week's worth of detention and then sent to Professor McGonagall. She had advised him to not _openly_ disagree with the woman and then gave him a cookie for his efforts. Harry smiled brightly at the though. _Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks the toad is_ _bitch_ _._ Harry soon found Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione. He kept his bright smile up and went over to sit with them.

"Been gone for that long, have I? It's already lunch," Harry said and offered Neville and Luna a cookie. Neville declined and Luna took one with her own happy smile.

"Yeah, mate! Where on earth did you go?" Ron asked, taking the other cookie that Harry didn't offer him.

"He went to Professor McGonagall's office," Hermione answered, her irritation in her voice. The she mumbled something about how that had been the third time she had told him that. Harry just smiled. "Where did you get the cookies?" Hermione asked in the end.

"Professor McGonagall offered them to me while we talked. I think she said that they were newt cookies," Harry informed. Luna brightened up instantly and munched happily on hers. Apparently, they seemed to be one of her favorites. Ron, on the other hand, spit it out and went to gulp down his pumpkin juice. They all laughed.

"Well, we better prepare for the next class. I think we have potions next," Neville said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not so sure I wanna go."

"Come on, Nev! You need to get over that silly fear of Snape. He's not that scary once you get to know him," Harry assured.

"And how would you know?" Ron sputtered.

"Don't you recall how many detentions I've had with him so far?" Harry lied easily.

"Even so, I'm not so sure, Harry," Neville mumbled. Harry patted Neville on the back, laughing.

"Don't worry too much about it. The trick is to not pay attention to him. Just concentrate on your work," Harry advised. "Now, come on! We've got to get going. If we're late, I just know he's gonna blame me for it. I'm not sure they could fit in another detention this week!"

"Harry, that's not exactly something to be proud about," Hermione said as she began to stand.

"Never said I was proud of it, 'Mione," Harry replied, standing up with the rest of them. "If I can't laugh about it, it's just going to make me feel worse in the end." Luna smiled up at Harry.

"That's a great way to think about it! Stay optimistic, Harry. Believe me. You're going to need it," Luna said and bounced off. The others watched her leave with confused looks. Harry contemplated what she meant by it, but didn't have time. It seemed like everyone pushed it off to the fact that Voldemort had returned. Now he was being dragged down to the dungeons.

When they arrived, Harry was the one forced to the door. It had become a habit for everyone to shove him in front and be the first to open the door. Harry's expression quickly turned defeated and he softly knocked on the door.

"Enter," came the soft reply. Harry opened the door and allowed the others to file in. Draco gave Harry a glance before entering. It was one that said 'let's talk after class'. Harry only nodded and filed in as well. Before he could even set his things down, Snape called out to him. "Potter, in my office. Now."

"But, Professor, what has Harry done? He's only just arrived," Hermione asked. Snape raised his gaze from his grading. He studied Hermione before scowling.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, Miss Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor for poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Snape bit out. "Everyone else, turn to page thirteen in your books. We will not brew anything today. I want a four foot essay on why it is important to brew the Draught of the Forgotten, a potion to counteract the effects of Obliviation, in the light of the full moon." After hearing all of them grumble and get their supplies out, Snape stood and led Harry to his office. Once inside the room, Harry glared at Snape. He crossed his arms and stepped in front of him.

"Number XIV, I do look forward to one hell of an explanation for this," Harry spat. "Explain to me why you seemed it necessary to do that? Couldn't it wait until I actually did something?! Maybe blow up my cauldron, cussed Malfoy or even you out for calling me a liar, or, hell, even make a small mistake like using the wrong colored quill, just to name a few possibilities…"

"I assure you, I didn't call you in here because I just wished for your company," Severus drawled. "I was ordered to." Harry's eye twitched and he snarled.

"By who?" he growled. Suddenly arms wrapped around him from behind and he was drawn up to a large, broad chest. His mind whirled at who it could be and he desired to get away from them no matter what. Harry struggled and eventually got out of the man's grip. He spun around and landed a good punch to the person's jaw. He jumped back and got into fighting position before he froze.

"You know, I thought you would at least be 'happy' to see me. I never thought you would punch me…" came the dark, deep voice of one mocha skinned friend of him. He stood from his spot on the ground and brushed himself off.

"Xemnas!" Harry yelled. Severus was slightly happy that he put up the silencing charms before everyone arrived. "What the fuck? I told you not to sneak up on me!" Harry huffed and turned away from the other. Xemnas only smiled and opened him arms.

"Does it really matter now? You already hit me," Xemnas said. "Besides, I went through a lot of trouble just to come see you. To think I just came here to be punched…" Xemnas gave a mock pout and rubbed his cheek.

"You shouldn't have come!" Harry chastised, turning around to face the other. "If Saïx catches you here, you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Xemnas came closer to Harry, still smiling.

"I'm the Superior. I won't have to explain anything to him," Xemnas countered.

"That doesn't matter!" Harry argued. "He will still be suspicious, if he isn't already. Number I, you know how hard it was to control the first rebellion. If a second one comes with Saïx at the forefront, I don't think I'll be able to contain it!" Xemnas sighs. "Don't come here again unless it is of the utmost importance!" Xemnas cringed a little. There it was again… That sweet melodic sound if Harry's voice. Xemnas, if he could, despised the sound. He wanted to please Harry when he heard it, but something in him fought against it every time. It made it to where he could say:

"No," Xemnas replied. Harry gazed at Xemnas and gave a frustrated growl.

"How do you always do that?!" Harry yelled. "Is it just some impulse in you that tell you to _not_ do as you are told? Do you always have to be the one giving commands and not taking them?" Harry growled again went to the door. Xemnas rushed over to him and plucked him up quicker that he could protest and brought him over to the fireplace. He sat down in the armchair with a squirming Harry in his arms. "Let me go, you insufferable git!" That sweet melodic voice came out and Xemnas could only smile. His arms tightened around the other in an overpowering embrace.

"No," Xemnas replied, knowing how much it irritated the other. Harry always looked so cute when he was angry. Xemnas just couldn't control the urge to make the raven flustered or just ruffling his feathers. When the other began to struggle more and more, Xemnas reached up and pinched his cheeks and said, "Calm down, little bird. I just needed to speak with you. Now stop squirming and I'll stop pinching!" Harry glared up at the tan man and folded his arms with a huff. "There we go." Xemnas released his hold over Harry's cheeks only to wrap his arms around the teen's waist.

"You fucking asshole. I hate you. Go die, you fucking bastard," Harry spat as he leaned his head back against Xemnas's chest.

"Such a foul mouth. Perhaps I should wash it out with soap," Xemnas teased. Harry's glare sharpened.

"Shut up," Harry answered. "What the hell do you want?" Xemnas just smiled and leaned down, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to you. I just told you. Were you not listening?" Xemnas asked cheekily. Harry elbowed him.

"You know what I meant!" Xemnas just sighed, not deterred by the fact that he was just elbowed in the ribs. In fact, he really didn't feel it.

"That brat is trying to find us," Xemnas informed. Harry's expression turned serious and he turned to Severus.

"Leave us. Take Replarry III with you," Harry ordered. Xemnas sighed as he heard the sweet voice again. He saw Snape smiled, a rarity even in the most humorous of times, and beckoned a teenager to come out of the shadows. The boy bounced over to Snape and smiled brightly. Harry turned to the replica of himself and continued. "Look unhappy for the rest of the class period and until we can switch again. Make it look like you are angry with Severus." Replarry III nodded and put on his most upset look. "Good job. Now go." Soon they were left alone.

"You know, I'm still amazed that you name those things. How many have you had?" Xemnas asked.

"Nineteen," Harry replied bluntly. "I _pray_ that there will not be a twentieth replica made." Xemnas smiled at Harry's use of words and chuckled deeply.

"You are something else," Xemnas chuckled. Harry squirmed when he felt the vibrations at his back. Xemnas's breath hit his ear and he felt his face heat up. Harry felt the change and wondered why it happened. He didn't blush intentionally, so why was his cheeks covered in a light dust of pink.

"So what were you going to say about the brat?" Harry asked, hanging his head to hide his blush. Xemnas didn't question his actions but did look at him curiously.

"Why do you call him a brat, little bird? You two are the same age after all," Xemnas asked. Harry felt his cheeks begin to burn at the mention of his nickname, but it did not last long. Harry didn't like to be compared to _that brat_.

"I call him a brat because he is a child at heart! He doesn't know anything about the true working of the world and he is always handed the things he needs! He is a _spoiled bloody brat!_ " Harry hissed. Xemnas's eyes widened in shock. He could feel the tension rise in the room as Harry's apparent 'anger' was rising. He rubbed little circles on Harry's hips to calm him down, to try and sooth the beast in his little raven.

"Har-" Xemnas tried but the room grew dark many candles blew out and the temperature dropped drastically.

" **Don't...DON'T CALL ME THAT**!" Harry screeched and several jars busted as well as lamps. Xemnas held onto Harry tighter, shielding him from the debris.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry, Ahrxri," Xemnas said as he burrowed his head into Harry's neck. "I know the name infuriates you. I should have known better. But, these people here do not. They say your name and idolize this facade that they have created for you. It must be torture to hear that name everyday..." Xemnas tightened his grip almost painfully around Harry. "You must have been holding in that rage, my little bird," Xemnas whispered against Harry's neck. The change was almost instantaneous. All the tension left the other's body and the temperature raise, almost like breathing life back into the room.

"I have..." Harry whispered, suddenly feeling drained. He sank into his friend's embrace and gave a soft smile, a genuine smile. "Thank you..."

"For what?" the silver-haired man asked, breathing in Harry's scent. He didn't dare do more than that. He did not push the boundaries of their friendship.

"For being here." Harry replied then shifted around so that he straddled Xemnas's lap and curled up to his chest. Xemnas raised his head so that it could rest on the teen's head. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Harry piped up again. "So... What was it you wanted to tell me about that Sora brat again?" Xemnas growled at the mention of him.

"Sora has been trying to stop us for a while now, as we both know. However, he has grown increasingly persistent. He has thwarted us at Hollow Bastion, as well as Beast's castle. What's worse is that he has seen Roxas on one of his mission in the Twilight Town. Your recon team has found that Sora is desperately trying to find Roxas and speak to him. I don't know how he found out, but he knows that Roxas is his Nobody," Xemnas reported. Harry scoffed and wrapped his arms around Xemnas's neck.

"You and I both know that such a thing is not true. They look nothing alike," Harry commented. "But, I will not deny the fact that Roxas did come from Sora's heart. Though, it is an undeniable fact, I have come to believe that Roxas has a heart of his own. Do you not think the same?" Xemnas made a noise of agreement.

"Not only I, but there have been other members who have noticed," the dark skinned man replied, letting his hands rest on Harry's back. Harry could feel the warmth of the touch. It sent a strange sensation though him as the warms seemed to travel up his spine. He tried to ignore it as best he could. Now was not the time to think about such things.

"We must tread lightly. If Roxas becomes too uncomfortable around us, he may feel the need to leave and seek out Sora. We must find some way to assure Roxas that he is his own person and not Sora's Nobody. With this he wouldn't feel the need to leave. If you find a way to do that it will help us tremendously. Also, I need you to send two people on missions now. If the boy is becoming stronger, I don't want to risk losing our dear members," Harry ordered, only this time there was no melodic tone signifying his use of his power. It was just him. Xemnas smiled. He knew that it was his way of asking, instead of commanding.

"You know..." Xemnas began, changing the subject. "We are eventually going to have to tell them all."

"Tell them what?" Harry wondered.

"We will have to tell them who the real Superior is," Xemnas said. He could feel Harry's scowl at the thought.

"I hope you do not mean anytime soon," Harry snapped.

"No. Only when you are ready," Xemnas murmured into Harry's hair. Harry let out a soft, content moan at the feel, his scowl melting away.

"Alright. I will tell them when I believe the time is right," Harry informed. "For now, I think that we should go. I'm sure Severus is waiting for us to return."

"No," Xemnas said and clung tighter.

"What do you mean 'no'? That wasn't even a command! Are you just that dead set on defying me?!" Harry asked and began to beat his fists against Xemnas's chest, halfheartedly. Xemnas chuckled deeply at the small little tantrum, the teen's fists only tickling him.

"No. I just wished to spend more time together. I have not seen you in a while," Xemnas informed.

"It hasn't even been a week, so don't give me that bullshit. We can't even feel the emotions needed to miss another," Harry shot back, giving Xemnas an angry glare. Xemnas laughed again, ruffling the raven's hair.

"Then that means you cannot be truly angry at me either. After all, we cannot feel those emotion either," Xemnas commented, smiling brightly. Harry went silent. He pried Xemnas's arms from around his waist. Confused by the sudden change, Xemnas released his hold and eyed the smaller carefully. "What is the matter?" Harry moved away from him and stood in front of the fire, just staring at it.

"I don't think that we feel absolutely nothing…" Harry whispered. Xemnas stared on at him, wondering what could have caused this sudden change. "I believe it is possible for Nobodies to feel something."

Xemnas stared at Harry, dumbfounded. The words that left the boy's mouth circled in his mind. It repeated almost endlessly in his head while he tried to process what his raven had just said. Finally, snapping out of his dazed and speechless state, he stood with a scowl on his face. "Ahrxri, what are you saying? You and I were the first to know that we could feel nothing, absolutely nothing! We cannot feel emotions. We can feel neither hate, anger, happiness, sorrow, or…" Xemnas trailed.

"It's alright. You can say it, Xemnas. It is love. It is also true that not a single nobody can feel it. But, I have my doubts," Harry replied. "No. it is more than doubt. This tightening in my chest, this pain in my non-existent heart… I remember the feeling as sorrow. It only happens when I think about what happened when…" Harry went silent and clutched his chest. Xemnas wrapped his arms around the other, hoping to console him. He knew what Harry was referring to. Only he knew what happened to his little raven. Only him…

"It is all right, little raven," Xemnas said, hoping it was soothing the other. Harry pulled away and looked at Xemnas.

"Don't… I don't want to hurt you," Harry said softly. "You see sorrow is not the only thing I feel. When I see my attacker's face in my mind, I feel my chest tighten even more. My reason goes out the window. My eyes see red and I feel fury rise inside of me." Harry looked down at his feet, wrapping his arms around himself as he suddenly felt cold. "I do not wish to let it out on you unintentionally." Xemnas nodded.

"You said that you had a theory in mind?" Xemnas asked, changing the subject for Harry's sake. Harry nodded and leaned against the fireplace.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I believe that we Nobodies are able to feel the emotions we felt at the time of our death. You also felt anger during that time, did you not?" Xemnas merely nodded, allowing his raven to continue. "I felt anger, sorrow, hatred and I can still feel those emotions. It is all I can feel…" Xemnas waited to see if Harry would continue. When he didn't, Xemnas spoke.

"Then it is a start," Xemnas said, earning a curious look from the boy. "It will be less for Kingdom Hearts to do for us. I will allow Vexen to deliberate on this further." Xemnas stepped forward and embraced Harry tightly. "For now, I must leave. But before I go, can I get a smile?" Xemnas asked. Harry looked up and gave him his best fake smile. "You'll have to do better than that, little raven." Harry gave a confused look and was about to ask why when Xemnas moved his hands to his sides and did the unthinkable. "Hahahaha! Stop! You asshole!" Harry laughed as Xemnas began to tickle his sides. "You mother fucker! I hate you! Hahaha!"

"Such bad language. I think I will have to wash out your mouth with soap," Xemnas said as he located all of Harry's weak spots.

"Fuck you!" Harry laughed as he continued to be assaulted. When Xemnas had his fun, he let the other go, chuckling to himself as he watched the raven catch his breath. As soon as he did, Xemnas found yet another fist connect with his cheek. "Asshole!" Xemnas just sighed from his new spot on the ground.

"How am I the asshole here? You're the one who punched me. Do you even know how good of a right hook you have? I'm going to have a bruise there tomorrow!" Xemnas whined.

"Oh shut up!" Harry spat back. "You know how much I hate being tickled! You know that I tend to throw punches! You know not to do that! So, ergo, you're the idiotic arse here!" Xemnas chuckled deeply at Harry's patronizing glare.

"Touché," Xemnas conceded. "But I still don't think you're as opposed to it as you say you are." Harry's harsh glare and Xemnas's mussing was interrupted by a bell sounding. Harry's look turned neutral and a small look of sadness crossed Xemnas's face. "I suppose this is goodbye." Harry's face immediately took on a look of shock and sadness.

"Don't say that! You make it sound like you…" Harry trailed off, not trusting his voice to finish. Xemnas caught on to what the other was going to say and smiled. He stood and leaned close to Harry, giving the small boy a peck on the forehead.

"Don't worry, little raven. I will come back one day. Remember. If you ever need me, just say so," Xemnas assured and pulled away before Harry could retaliate to the stole kiss. He created a void within the room and waved goodbye before stepping into the dark abyss. Harry weakly waved back, loneliness in his eyes. When the dark wisps of the void dissipated, Harry was overcome by sadness yet again. He had come to know about these emotion a long time ago. The reason he had never admitted this before was because of his upbringing. He believed that he was the only one. He just needed more people in his organization to know for sure that he wasn't. He was proven right.

The thoughts of these emotions left a terrible taste in Harry's mouth. Every time he thought on them, he could remember it… What happened when he died was… Harry covered his mouth, feeling a wave of nausea hit him, but not hard enough to actually make him vomit. _I will never tell anyone. I will sooner turn to nothingness than allow a single soul to know. If another does find out… They will die before the secret can be spread._

Harry turned to the door, hearing it open behind him. In it stood his replica, the one he specifically fashioned to hide those memories. The replica looked at him with a bright smile.

"Time to switch!" he declared happily. "I told your friends to go on ahead and that you had an errand to run. Hope that won't cause any trouble!" Harry stared at the happy bumbling person in front of him. It irritated him that the creature was so happy. Harry glared at his replica, scowling heavily. The replica saw this and was taken aback. But that was even short-lived for Replarry. Seconds later he was smiling brighter than before. "Aww! Don't look so angry! I'm sure you can think of something to tell them! After all you…." Replarry went silent. He stared at Harry in shock as he felt a menacing aura engulf him. "Harry?" he asked before he was backhanded, hard. The replica flew back, knocking over the armchair in the process. He felt his cheek throbbing painfully and he slowly brought his hand up to touch it. When he did, he noted that it had begun to bleed. But it was only a small cut. He looked back up at his original with shock and fear in his eyes. "W…Wh…" He tried but his entire jaw ached too much.

"Don't ever call me that name. You will never refer to me as that again. You will only call me Ahrxri. Have I made myself clear?" Harry began, his voice low, venom just gushing out of his voice. "Why is it… that a creature like you is allowed to have a heart? Given the fact that it was given to you by Vexen, it is still a heart. How is it you can be so happy? So full of joy?!" Harry badgered, stepping closer to his replica. " _ **WHY**_ _ **?!**_ "

Severus, who caught had heard the words being said, deduced what would come next. He silently came to the door, and he closed it quietly before his students began to arrive. It would not do for his class to see what was going on in there. He replaced the silencing charm with the same thought in mind.

Harry, who had not known that Severus had done this, slowly crept closer to his replica. He could see the fear in his eyes, see the terror and confusion. Harry felt a tightening in his chest and a sudden chill run through him. But it wasn't too noticeable. He was too busy with the replica to care. The replica could not answer his questions and he knew that. He had hit the replica hard enough to shatter his skull, but Vexen had made the thing too strong for that to happen. It only fueled Harry's fury.

"A creature like you shouldn't exist…" Harry went on, standing in front on Replarry now. He kneeled down, with a calm look on his face. He put on a bright smile that only made the replica's fear grow, and said almost without realizing it, "Look at you! You look so scared and hurt. You suffer so much…" Harry leaned closer to Replarry and reached out to touch him. As soon as Harry touched his cheek, the replica flinched, afraid of being broken in two. But Harry was persistent, he reached for the other's cheek and touched it lightly. "Shall I… end your suffering, _**boy**_?" The replicas eyes widened in terror and Harry couldn't remember what happened next.

 **» § «**

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked when dinner came around. Ron shrugged, but also looked a little irritated. Neville was watching the two very closely. Something was off about them. They didn't seem like their normal selves. They looked more agitated and… angry at the lack of Harry's presence. "He was just supposed to be running an errand!"

"Well, I'm sure he just got caught up, Hermione. I don't think he's done it on purpose," Neville assured. "Who knows? He may be on his way here right now!" This didn't calm Hermione down one bit.

"He still could have sent an owl or even a memo! He didn't have to just up and disappear without a word! And I doubt that he had been _just_ 'caught up'. He's missed two classes!" Hermione growled. "Next time I see him, he is going to get the lecture of his life!" Neville snorted.

"I doubt that…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione snapped. Neville flinched a little.

"Nothing!" he said quickly before he saw Luna coming his way. "Hello, Luna! What brings you to the Gryffindor table?"

"Nothing much. I just like hanging out with you lot better than my own," she said rather bluntly. "What are you up to, Neville?" Before Neville could reply, Hermione butted in.

"Wonder where Harry is, that's what," Hermione bit. Luna and Neville both looked at her in shock. Luna looked down at her hands in her lap and went silent. Neville, furious that Hermione did such a thing, spoke up on Luna's behalf.

"Hermione," Neville began, a bit of irritation filtering into his own voice. "There is no need for the attitude. Luna was just asking a question. Just because you're angry and irritated, does not mean that you can take it out on others." At this Ron looked up with a scowl on his face, about ready to say something back when Hermione merely put a hand on Ron's arm, indicating for him to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Hermione replied. "I didn't mean to do that. And I'm not angry, I'm just worried over Harry."

"Don't apologize to me," Neville said stiffly. "I'm not the one you hurt. And when you do apologize, come back to her when you actually mean it!" With that, Neville stood up, closely followed by Luna. They made their way to the door and unfortunately ran into Malfoy.

"Oh, look at you Neville," Draco began, having heard the altercation. "Finally grown a backbone, have you?"

"Bugger off, Draco," Neville spat. Draco was taken aback by both the use of his name and the venom in the other's words. When the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw pushed past him, he decided to go after him. Neville was angry and Luna was oddly silent and- where those tears in her eyes? Something definitely wasn't right.

Down the hall, he caught up with them. He stopped Neville and said, "Sorry, mate. Have to keep up appearances and all. Word will get back to my father if I don't." Neville eyes softened in understanding. But he went silent as well. "What happened in there?" he asked, slightly unsure if he wanted to know.

"Hermione and Ron are being prats," Neville stated. Draco stared at the taller boy in surprise. Neville then began to laugh sadly and he rubbed his eye with his palm. "Hermione snapped at Luna and tried to apologize to me. I could tell she didn't mean it and told her to come back when she did. Luna didn't do anything to her…" Draco looked at Luna and could see her fighting back tears. Draco gave her a sympathetic look. He knew that Luna had to deal with a lot of bullying because of her personality, but he couldn't recall anyone lashing at her for no reason. Adding the fact that it was one of her friends, it probably hurt her even more.

"Oh, Luna," Draco whispered and reached for her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a friendly, comforting embrace. "Next time I see Granger in potions, I'm going to sabotage her potion so bad, it will be toxic," Draco promised. Luna hugged him back and lightly sobbed into his shoulder. Draco felt a tap on his other shoulder looked up at Neville. Getting the message, he let her go and she melted into Neville's embrace. After a few minutes, her sobs quieted down to a small hiccup. Luna looked up at her friends and spoke.

"If she had just waited-hic-I would have-hic-told her where-hic-Harry was…" Luna said. Neville ran his fingers through the tips of her hair to calm her down a bit more.

"Where is he Luna? I haven't seen him since the beginning of Potions," Draco wondered. When Luna had calmed down enough to speak clearly, she went on.

"I was passing by the Hospital Wing to get see if I could get something for a headache. I went inside, but I didn't see Madam Pomfrey anywhere. So when I turned to leave, I heard two people whispering. I went inside to check it out," Luna explained. "In the back, with the curtains drawn slightly, I saw Harry laying in a bed. He looked pale and was covered in blood. Professor Snape was there and looked like he was treating him, but there was another man. He had long blond hair, but that was all I could see of him."

"Covered in blood? That's not good at all," Neville commented.

"Long blond hair… The only person I know with that trait is my dad," Draco replied. "We should probably check it out." The other two nodded in agreement.

 **» § «**

"I don't like this…" Hermione said as she paced around the empty common room. The only other occupants in the room were Ron and Ginny, and they was scowling so fierce, it would put a Malfoy to shame. "Harry becomes friends with Draco, then he goes missing, then Neville loses his mind… What is going on?!"

"That little bit with Neville might had had some help from you," Ginny spat.

"What did you say?!" Hermione roared, not concerned about being heard, since there were silencing wards in place.

"You heard me, wench!" Ginny yelled back, standing up to face her ' _friend_ '.

"Why you little-!" Hermione tried.

" _ **ENOUGH**_!" Both girls wen silent and instantly backed off when Ron stood up and put himself between them. "If we fight each other now, we'll end up tearing each other apart before the end of it all! I know you two hate each other, but put up with it for a little longer. At least until we **_each_** get our prize…" There was an uncomfortable silence between them all. Hermione broke it by changing the subject.

"I'm sorry… It is difficult, to say the least, to even function around that boy…" Hermione began. "Harry is so hard to figure out. I never know what he's thinking! Is it that way with you Ginny?" Ginny nodded.

"I don't know how to please him. He's always avoiding my advances, no matter what. Every time I try to make a pass, he finds some way to change the subject or some excuse to leave," Ginny informed. "I don't know what it is with him. It's like he's not even a hormonal teenager..."

"He acts more like a child," Ron agreed. "In fact, he acts all cute and like a little six or seven year old."

"But then he can change his attitude completely when he gets angry. It's a little scary," Hermione went on. "I never know what to say to him. I'm afraid that if I say the wrong thing, he might get angry at me or worse." Ginny and Ron both nodded. "Dumbledore has tasked us with a most demanding job, hasn't he?" They all were quiet again.

"Ginny," said Ron, firmly breaking the silence. "Find out what he likes. I don't care how you do it. Charms, potions, pull out all the stops. We need to get him to trust you, so be a secretive as possible. Hermione, try and figure out his mental state a bit more and we'll have another meeting when there's been a breakthrough. Now, I think I'll go to the kitchen and get me something. We left the Great Hall so fast that I didn't get to eat much."

When Ron left, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Ron didn't show it to the general public, but he was extremely smart. He was the chess champion after all.

 **» § «**

 _Harry lay in the hospital wing, shut off from the world and trapped within the darkest depths of his own mind. He couldn't see any light anymore. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't bring himself to care either… He felt safe. He felt the darkness and calm comforting. He felt that he could withstand the maddening silence, so long as he didn't have to move. Suddenly, like a switch being flipped, everything changed. Harry was surrounded by blinding light that burned his very skin. The silence turned to screams of damnation and agony, screaming around him words he dare not repeat or even admit that he had been called. His chest felt a stabbing pain with each word those and he couldn't stop it. He doubled over in pain, curling in on himself, covering his ears as the assault continued._

" _Please…" Harry rasped quietly. "Make it… make it stop…" Like a little boy, Harry curled up in what felt like a corner, he didn't open his eyes for fear of the burning the light would do to him. And he dared not move again. Moving only brought more pain and more screaming. Like a little boy, he thought:_ **If I be quiet… and I don't move… maybe they'll forget I'm here. Maybe… maybe they'll stop.** _Harry let one red tear slip from his eye at it all. Just one…_

"It… hurts…" Harry murmured in his unconscious state. The other two occupants in the room locked their eyes on him. They noticed a small red tear slip from the corner of his eye in slight shock. Severus, who sat next to Harry's bed, reached over and scooped up the tear, examining it.

"It's blood…" he confirmed. He looked over to his colleague for some sort of explanation. He was a tall and lean with long blond hair and a few sharp features. He was rather dull to the eye if not for his bright acid green eyes.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. When under emotional stress, one cannot help but to cry. However, it should be physically impossible for him to cry. His files say that he has no tear ducts at all," said the blond man with a strangely unconcerned tone. "Although, even when under such stress, the body will offer up the closest alternative. Yet… it is still unusual that he is crying in the first place…"

"Unusual?" Severus asked, his voice taking up a tone of annoyance. "Are you saying that he is an exception, Vexen?"

"Not exactly," said the blond. "This is very strange indeed... You see, The Superior came to me earlier and proposed a rather interesting theory. I would relay it to you, but I am sure an intelligent man like you can take a guess." Severus scowled, but nodded none the less.

"It is the theory that we can indeed feel emotions," Severus confirmed. "You are saying that Potter is able to feel sorrow because it was one of the last emotions he felt when he died. Why on earth would he feel sad? We both know that he was murdered."

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying and if you want to know the answer to that question, you will have to ask him," Vexen shot back. "But if I were you, I wouldn't. Not unless you want to face that fury..." Vexen gestured to the other bed across with the curtain drawn so none other than them could see its occupant. Even then, you couldn't really tell what it was. All one could see was a bloody mop of black hair and blood. The life had long since been drained out of it. "You witnessed firsthand what happened when the boy unleashed that power unto it. Would you really risk that?"

"Are you asking me why I would risk my own life for the sake of sating my curiosity?" Severus snarled, standing to stare the other in the face. "Or are you so blind that you cannot see the pain that this boy suffers from?!" Vexen said nothing for the longest of time, waiting for Severus to calm.

"We are all in pain, Number XIV," he replied, finally breaking the silence. "Did you think you could just fix us all up? Some of us are too far gone to be fixed. Even if you could help the others, I cannot guarantee that they would be as forthcoming as you would expect." Understanding flooded Severus's features and he backed away slightly. "We all have our skeletons, Severus. Best not to drag them out of the closet or else some…" Vexen's gaze shifted back and forth from Harry and the remains of his replica. "…Some might rip yours from your body."

Severus's eyes also shifted from the seemingly unharmed boy to the bloody pulp on the other bed. Severus really didn't wish to look closer at the corpse and he didn't have to in order to understand Vexen's meaning. He did remove the remains himself of course. But he had no choice but to move them here. The hospital wing was about the only place that wasn't being monitored by a portrait, as well as his office. But, he really didn't want to have an even bigger mess to clean up. Well… to be quite honest, he just didn't want the mad scientist in front of him around any of his belongings, lest he do something to them is some form of experiment.

"I trust you have all his measurements," Severus stated. "Now please get to work about making a new one. I will inform Umbridge that Mr. Potter cannot attend his detention tonight. Also…" Severus looked back at the bloody remains. "You can take that thing with you to experiment on. I don't care what happens to it." Vexen gave a very big evil grin.

"Very well. I should have his replacement done by the end of the day," Vexen assured.

"Make sure that you do," Severus ordered. "We don't want his dear _friends_ to worry about him." Severus allowed himself to chuckle just a bit while Vexen burst into an insane laughter. "Now, go. Poppy will be back at any moment. If she were to see you, then we would be in a lot of trouble."

"Yes, she would trigger some sort of alarm before you could wipe her memory," Vexen agreed, striding over to the remains of the replica. Severus turned around, not wishing to see how the other was going to take the remains. "See you at the castle." Severus could hear and feel Vexen's evil smile.

Severus heard Vexen create a dark corridor and disappear. Once Vexen was gone, Severus cast some cleaning charms and called for his house elf, Ditsy, to bring him some clothes. He used magic to change Harry's clothes. When he was done he wiped away Harry's red tears again. He didn't dare rouse Harry for fear of what would happen. Severus stopped… _Fear? I suppose that is what I felt when I died. I can't quite recall what happened, but I remember some of how I felt…_ Severus thought. He looked down at Harry and brushed back the hair that was in his eyes. _What happened, Harry? This is the first time you've hurt one to this extent… Why?_ Suddenly, he saw a small glint in the corner of his eye and he sharply turned around. He saw nothing. He searched around the room and there was nothing there. _I could have sworn that I saw something._

 **» § «**

Luna, Neville, and Draco were all on the seventh floor gasping for breath. They could not believe what they had just heard. Well, more like they could not understand it. Harry was laying on the bed, from what they had seen. They had briefly seen the other man as well, but they also heard every word. To say they were confused would be an understatement.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement. That's probably the best place to talk about this," Neville suggested.

"The Room of what?" Draco asked, never hearing about such a thing before. Neville just grabbed his wrist, rolling his eyes. Luna smiled for a second at him and filled him in.

"The Room of Requirement was designed to provide students with whatever they needed when they asked for it," Luna explained.

"So, if I were to ask it for a bottle of Firewhiskey, I would just give it to me?" Draco wondered, allowing the two to drag him down the corridor.

"Well, no. Not to a minor," Neville corrected. "If an adult were to ask, then yes. That's the general idea."

"And someone knew where we were, they could just ask it where, right?" Draco queried.

"Not if we ask it to make sure we stay hidden," Luna informed. When they had arrived, they just stared at the wall.

Draco was about to ask why they were staring at a wall, when Neville stepped forward and walked in front of it three times. After the third time, Draco could see a door begin to etch itself out of the wall. It was large with intricate designs in it. Draco stared in awe. There was such a room up here and it took him five years to find out about it. When the door was etched out completely, Neville yanked it open and dragged the other two inside. Inside the room were chairs, and glasses of tea as well as a fireplace. Draco curled up in the only green chair, while Neville took the Red one and Luna took the purple one. The Malfoy heir took up his cup and gladly took a sip of it.

"So, did you hear the same things I did? Draco asked. The other two nodded, taking their cups in their hands. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know. But there clearly isn't something right about it all. They spot like there was another person there," Neville commented.

"There probably was," Luna said. "There were two beds that were curtained off." Draco thought about this for a while. He was still stunned from the information, trying to process what was going on. They could figure the other person out later. But… that _tear_ …

"You both say him, right? He was crying," Draco started. They both nodded before he could continue. "No tear ducts… When… how… _Why?_ " Neither Neville nor Luna spoke. They didn't know either, and they were unsure that they wanted to know.

"Did you… recognize that man, Dray?" Neville asked. Draco shook his head.

"I've never seen him before. Not even in the Death Eater records my father once showed me," Draco answered. Lucius Malfoy had shown his son the records so that he would know what he was up against and be prepared. Draco had made a point to study them thoroughly and prepare himself for the worst, if it ever came. "How was it he was able to enter and leave the castle unnoticed? That's my biggest question. Even before Luna arrived into the Great Hall, none of the teachers slipped off or spoke to Dumbledore in a suspicious or concerning way. How did that guy get in?"

"That's what we're all wondering," Luna began. "But, that laugh of his was terrifying. He didn't sound human at all. And when they spoke about feeling, it sounded like they really couldn't tell what it felt like to feel. It was like they had no emotions at all. It's weird because Professor Snape always acts so angry around everyone."

"I believe that is the key word here, Luna," Neville began. "He **_acts_** like he is angry. I don't think that's the case. But, I'm certainly worried about what they were saying when they talked about feeling. All I got out of that was that Harry died at some point and now all he can feel is the feelings he had felt when he died."

"That's what I got out of it, too," Draco agreed. Then it dawned on Draco. His eyes widened, his skin paled considerably and he set down his cup before he could drop it. "Oh. Merlin."

"What is it, Dray?" Luna asked curiously, not really seeming to be bothered by it all. From the boys' point of view, she seemed to be taking this in a more logical way than they were. She seemed to be viewing it as a mystery.

"That man… warned Uncle Sev not to go snooping or skeletons," Draco whispered, feeling cold.

Neville looked at him encouragingly, saying, "Yes, he did. But I didn't quite understand what he meant."

"He said that if Uncle Sev went snooping in the wrong places or else someone might rip out his," Draco said, nearing hysterics. What had his godfather gotten himself into?

"I do recall him pausing a moment before he continued," Luna offered. "I was almost like he was either looking for the right words to say or his attention was diverted."

"Yes…" Draco went on. "I think his attention was diverted. Uncle Sev had looked away as well." Draco gulped and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to reject the idea forming inside his head. "It looked like he was looking at… the other bed." Neville and Luna's eyes widened at the thought.

"You think that there was a… corpse in that other bed?" Neville asked carefully breaking into a cold sweat. Then the men's words began to echo into his mind. "Are you saying that Harry-?

"Harry killed someone," Luna finalized. "That is the only explanation I can come up with. Harry killed a person and Professor Snape and that man called Vexen are going to cover it up. However, the only other thing I want to know is: Why? Why is Professor Snape helping Harry and how this Vexen man is tied into all of it?" Neville and Draco both stared at the girl, who was normally so out in her own world, as she summed up the last bit with a sharp and intelligent look within her eyes. "If it will help, I will look up creatures who fit the description. I know that there are some creatures who cannot feel emotions, but I think we need to find specifics in this case. We can't go around assuming anything. So let's keep an open mind."

"You're right, Luna," Draco agreed, finding some control over his own emotions. "Let's not assume just yet that Harry killed someone until we get all the facts. Also, before we leave here today, we need to all agree that we shouldn't speak about what we have seen." They all nodded in agreement and set their cups down. Once their nerves had calmed, they left the Room of Requirement.

 **» § «**

… **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **» § «**


	3. Chapter 3

**» § «**

 **Chapter 3**

 **» § «**

It had been a few months since that incident and so far, Luna, Neville, and Draco had found nothing in the library about creatures who couldn't feel. Luna even checked in the Restricted Section. She felt terrible that she had to tell Draco and Neville that she had found nothing. Other than that, they watched Harry and Snape more closely. They noticed some things, hardly anything that could be considered out of the ordinary. They just found that they shared some looks in class, the halls, or at dinner. However, such looks could be considered just the animosity between them. Halloween was coming and they had come up with nothing.

Heaving a great sigh of frustration, Luna lugged another great book onto her table in the library. Her companions, Neville and Draco, looked up at her with sympathy. Luna had been killing herself trying to find answers. If it had not been for them, Luna would skip meals and not attend class. Draco had to call in a favor from some of the Ravenclaws to keep an eye on her, otherwise she may not sleep and hole herself up in her dorm.

"I can't find anything," Luna began. "Nothing. I've searched through almost every book in this library and have even asked a few ghosts. There is nothing here about creatures with no feelings, except for vampires and the like… However, despite the fact that Professor Snape is a complete dungeon bat, he does go out in the sunlight every once in a while." Neville and Draco snickered at that. _Uncle Sev does like the sun but he likes his potions more._ Draco thought.

"We may have to ask some of the professors about it. For all we know, creatures like this didn't exist until recently," Neville tried. At the mention of this, Draco sank further into his seat. He didn't want to think about all of this to begin with. Yes, Draco was curious about what was happening with his Uncle Sev and Harry, but he was beginning to think that he didn't want to know. It was still unsettling to Draco to refer to his godfather and Harry as _creatures_. It was rude and insulting. But, Draco had to admit that they didn't exactly act like normal wizards.

"I could try to find something out from Umbridge," Draco offered sullenly. "She likes the Slytherins, so she'll answer any questions we have. The rest of the houses she won't listen to." Neville scoffed.

"She won't spare us a second glance more like, unless it's to get us in trouble," Neville said with equal bitterness. "I mean, look what she's done to Harry! He's banned from Quidditch for the rest of his years! That and I swear she's hurt him some way in those detentions. He's been quieter than usual in the common room."

"I don't exactly fancy her either. Even I think that a Quidditch ban is too severe of a punishment. I've also noticed that the Hufflepuffs have been the same. I would ask but they're all scared of me, not that I blame them," Draco commented, mumbling the last part to himself. "But, I'm not blind. I'm about to go to Uncle Sev about what she's doing." Luna and Neville both gave him a look of great confusion.

Draco wasn't surprised that they didn't notice. Gryffindors tended to only notice things within their own house (except for Harry), and Ravenclaws really didn't have the time to pay attention to their surroundings to really take notice of anything. _Have their head stuck so far up those books that they can't see what's around them._ Draco thought but didn't dare voice it without hurting Luna's feelings. Draco heaved a heavy sigh and sat up a little straighter.

"It is a Slytherin trait to be overly observant. So when we get into mischief, we're not caught. But, Slytherins are always watching others, waiting for opportunities that suit them, such as speaking to another, bringing up gossip. We're attentive and we know when someone is out of sorts," Draco started. "Haven't you noticed that we have not bothered the Hufflepuffs in a while?"

"Yeah, but I just thought that you lot got bored with bullying them," Neville commented.

"Sometimes, but that's not the case here," Draco corrected. "We haven't bothered them because they're already upset and hurt. They all act like wounded puppies really. Believe it or not, but Slytherins aren't as cruel as to kick someone who is that wounded. Clutching their hands protectively and looking nearly dead-eyed. It's quite sickening."

"And yet you can say that with a straight face," came a voice a little ways away. They all looked over and noticed Ron and Hermione had entered the library.

"Watch it, Ronald," Hermione warned. Ron huffed and sat down at the table next to them. Hermione turned back to them and smiled. "Sorry, old habits die hard as they say." Draco didn't look all that convinced but he brushed it off.

"Have you all seen Harry? He has a Potions Essay to work on that's due Monday," Hermione asked.

"Last I saw him, he was going up to your common room," Luna said with a smile that sent a chill down Draco and Neville's backs. Hermione didn't notice the iciness and just nodded at the information. Luna turned her back and began to put up the huge book she had just sat down. Neville stood and helped her put it away while Draco cleared the dust off the table and straightened all the books on it.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione began. "Maybe he's in the Room of Requirement." As they left, the trio threw harsh glares in their direction.

"Cunt," Draco hissed, earning a hard slap to the back of the head. "What the hell, Neville? You don't like her either!" Neville just gave him a harsh look that rivaled his own.

"I don't like that word," Neville stated and sat back. "Anyway, Luna why did you lie. You and I both know that we saw Harry go down to Hagrid's hut."

Luna sat down and laid her head in her arms. "Harry didn't look like he wanted to be bothered. I mean, if he wanted someone to come with him, he would have asked." Draco and Neville didn't argue and they finally found themselves back on the subject they had been before their rude and unwanted interruption.

"You know, Harry's been clutching his hand a lot lately," Neville commented. "It's almost like it's in pain."

"That's because it is," Draco said. "As I was saying with the Hufflepuffs, they are clutching their hands and look deathly depressed. I think I know what she's doing to them. And it's completely illegal. She could be thrown into Azkaban for it."

"What do you think she's doing?" Neville asked. Luna gasped and bolted upright. Her hands came up to cover her mouth in horror. Neville stared at her in confusion and wonder while Draco averted his gaze to the desk with a grim expression.

"She can't," Luna whispered. "That's terrible. She can't do that! We have to tell Dumbledore."

"I don't think Dumbledore's going to be able to help in this, Lulu," Draco interrupted before she could continue further. "He has no power in the Ministry anymore and is being kept under a close watch. Even if we tell him and he informs the Minister, Fudge will probably call him a liar just like in the papers."

"But maybe we could still do something! Anything at all-!" Luna tried again.

"Don't bother, Luna!" Draco snapped. "At the moment, there is nothing we can do. We can't do anything considering the fact that we're all just fifteen. We're _kids_ in their eyes."

"Shut up! The both of you!" Neville bit out, standing. Both of the quickly deflated and sat back down after that and a harsh scolding from the librarian. "What are you two talking about?" Luna and Draco both looked at each other, silently agreeing that Luna should tell him.

"Blood Quills, Nev," Luna answered softly. "Umbridge is using them of the other students."

"I don't understand," Neville said. "What do they do?"

"You write with them," Draco said with venom dripping from his voice, but it wasn't directed at Neville. "When you write with them, they use your own blood as the ink and then it magically etches the words you wrote into the back of your other hand. It's a foul and despicable item to use, especially if the crime they committed is as simple as running in the halls." Draco grit his teeth.

Neville's look turned sympathetic instantly and full of shame. How had he not realized this sooner? He had heard his grandmother speak of such an atrocious item before but she never told him what it was. Now that Neville knew, he suddenly grew sick. To etch words into a person's skin was… wasn't that the same as marking them? Marking them with a constant reminder of their crimes. It should only be a punishment for the worst of people. Not someone like Harry…

"We need to find a way to expose her," Neville said finally. "We have to get everyone to see what is going on."

"How can we? Everyone has too much pride to come forward," Draco asked halfheartedly, not really expecting an answer from him. "Even, Harry has too much pride to do such a thing. He would see it as, in the bluntest way, becoming Umbridge's bitch. There's no way he would submit to her intimidation and barbaric tactics of getting him to squirm like a little brat. Umbridge challenged him; he won't lose even if it killed him." Neville gave him a small smile.

"That's our Harry, right? He wouldn't be Harry if he wasn't like that," Neville commented. "As for exposing her, I was hoping that maybe you could find some way to do it. After all, you're the Slytherin in this group. Cunning, manipulative, observant, and above all the sneakiest bastard in the school."

"Flatter will get you nowhere, love," Draco said dryly, but soon had a small teasing smile playing on his lips.

"If there is a way, we know you will find it," Neville said finally, rolling his eyes. He was used to Draco flirting with him. Whether it was a girl or a guy Draco talked to, he flirted with them. It was just part of his personality. He flirted with everyone, even Harry before they became friends, not that they all picked up on it. Gryffindors were pretty thickheaded at times.

Draco shifted his gazed between his friends, studying them for a couple of minutes. Finally he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, for what had to have been the thousandth time that day. "There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?"

"Nope," the other two said in unison.

"Fine," Draco said and stood. "I'll try and come up with something to get the old, ugly toad in trouble. But whatever I do, you have to trust me. Don't question what I do and don't ask me about my plan. If you do, I'll act like I don't know what you're talking about. Got it?" The other two nodded. Although Neville thought he should have felt a little offended, he knew better than that. Draco wasn't doing this for spite, he was going to do it so that they wouldn't be involved in case something went wrong. "I'm going back to my common room to study a little. Neville, why don't you send a letter to your grandmother? As I recall, she is good friends with some of the researchers in the Magical Creatures Department in the Ministry. They may know something that could help."

"I thought you were going to go talk to Umbridge," Neville spoke. Draco shrugged.

"I doubt an incompetent bitch like her is going to know anything. Not really worth the effort to be honest," Draco said and waved them goodbye. He picked up his bag and left to go plan.

"You know, I think I should go send a letter to her," Neville began again. "She doesn't ask me many questions of what I'm doing anyway. If I just tell her it's for a research paper for Umbridge, then she probably won't ask me any questions except on when it's due." Neville turned to Luna and smiled.

"Okay, Nev," Luna replied. "Hopefully there will be something there."

"I hope so," Neville agreed. "Otherwise, we might just have to give up."

"Why don't we go to Dumbledore then?" she wondered. "Surely he might know something, or maybe even find out." Neville looked apprehensive and looked away, unsure of what to say. He didn't spend as much time in the Headmaster's presence as Harry. Harry seemed comfortable around the old man, but Neville always felt so… nervous around him. It was worse than he felt around Snape when he was in first year.

"I think we should wait," Neville said decisively. "Let's go to him as a last resort. And even if we do, we need to make sure to leave Harry's name out of it."

"Naturally," Luna replied. "Otherwise, he might inform Harry and that will get us nowhere. Even if he believed our concerns were to be true." Neville blushed a little. He hadn't meant to say that last bit, but it just came out.

"Well, I'll go write my grandmother," Neville murmured, and scratched his head.

"Okay. I think I'm going to start my own little research myself," Luna informed. Neville's brow furrowed.

"What are you going to research?" Luna just smiled and waved him off.

"I'll tell you if I find anything." Neville nodded and left, Leaving Luna time to write her own owl.

 **» § «**

Harry exited Hagrid's hut quietly and scanned the area in case there where students about. When he saw none, he slipped behind the hut and made his way into the Forbidden Forest. He went in only a few hundred yards so that he could find his way out again. He raised his hand and with it came a door that was pitch black. It was unlike what his friend's created. This one was designed to change his clothes and remove any spells that had been put on him during his time at Hogwarts.

The door opened and he slipped though it quickly. Everything was dark only for a few moments. He pushed open another door in the darkness and was almost blinded by the light that met his eyes. His eyes had grown used to the change by now and he stepped out, the door disappeared behind him. He looked at the room around him. It was a large room, grey, with about four couches, and a couple of armchairs. It was empty of any other occupant.

Harry went over to one of the walls and tapped at the hidden keyboard. When he had finished, the wall slid back to reveal a bar. He went behind it and searched through the drinks to find out what he wanted. He picked up a small bottle of Butterbeer, making a mental note to have Xemnas hide the Firewhiskey from him. He didn't need to get that in his hands today… or anytime soon for that matter.

The raven haired teen popped off the top on his Butterbeer and took a large gulp out of it. He sat on one of the many couches and pulled out his bag. He quickly made himself comfortable, propping up feet on the coffee table and pulled out his Potions essay. He set to work on it, knowing that Severus would be ' _angry_ ' at him if he didn't turn it in. He remembered the last time he didn't turn something in on time. His dorm mates hated him for weeks.

He wasn't working on it for long when a dark corridor appeared in the same place his had not long ago. Two people stepped out of it, followed by more corridors popping up in various other parts of the room. People filed in one after another until Harry counted twelve. _Of course, Severus cannot leave the school without being followed by someone. And then there's Vexen who never comes out his lab unless it's to eat and do recon on a new world._ Harry thought.

All six pairs walked in looking rather irritated and bickering a little to each other. However, Saïx's form of bickering was just punching the irritation in the face, which was unfortunate for Axel today. As they all came in, they all took a seat and heaved a large sigh. Some looked like they had been through the ringer while others just looked tired. Saïx was one of the few where wasn't sweating, panting and wheezing. They all looked exhausted. Xemnas had given them all some harsh missions. _Probably out of pure anger at one thing or just irritation at them all._ The thought of Xemnas throwing one of his tantrums made Harry's lip quirk. Then the image of him abusing the other members as a punishment for what was probably something stupid, Harry bust into a fit of giggles.

All eyes turned to him in that moment. None seemed to have even noticed him when they entered. Several smiled and ran over to him. Harry was pulled into a bone crushing hug from a certain blond, spiky haired boy and a certain blond with a mullet. Disregarding his things, the two swept him off his feet.

"Ahrxri!" they cheered.

"Demyx, Roxas, let me down! You're crushing me!" Harry protested. They set him on his feet and loosened their hold on him, but didn't let him go.

"It's been so long!" Roxas said. "We were worried about you!" Harry patted his head and smiled.

"Nice trick kid. Didn't think you were capable of feeling," Harry joked and patted the younger boy's head. Then a sudden realization kicked in. "Hey, wait a second. You've been with us for a year now, haven't you?" Roxas nodded enthusiastically. "That's great! Keep it up kid. I'm sure we'll complete kingdom hearts in no time with you here." Roxas smiled and sat down next to Harry once the two decided to let go of him.

"Hey, Ahrxri, where have you been this entire time?" Demyx asked. "I mean, was it the same place you go every year?" Harry just nodded, picking up his discarded items and put them back into his bag. The he took a drink of his Butterbeer again, wishing he had something a little stronger. _Maybe the Fire- No! Bad Ahrxri! You don't need THAT._

"I think what Demyx is trying to ask is," came the voice of a tall pink haired male who sat opposite of them. Harry just kept himself from narrowing his eyes. _Marluxia…_ he thought and gave a big smile. "Where exactly do you go every year? What do you do there?"

"We're all curious, love," came the voice of another man who stood against the glass wall behind the pink haired Nobody. He had short blond hair, a goatee, and quite a few ear piercings.

"Hello, Luxord, Marluxia. Haven't got yourselves in trouble lately, have you?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh no," came a small voice from beside Harry that made him smile a little. He looked to his right and saw a boy even shorter than him, but Harry knew better. _Zexion is older than me after all._ He mused. The short, emo looking guy had purplish-grey hair that fell over one of his eyes. He carried with him a large book that Harry knew to really be his weapon of choice. "You can't change the subject that easily," he said, giving Harry a small glare.

"And you can't keep denying how cute you are, little Zexy," Harry teased, causing a small blush to form on the other's cheeks. Harry stood, narrowly dodging the Lexicon that was thrown at him. "Easy there. I'll tell you. I'll tell you! Just don't hit me!" Harry laughed. Zexion deflated from his anger and sunk into his seat, sulking.

"So, where have you been going?" came the deep and deathly calm voice of Saïx from behind him. Soon Harry found himself surrounded by all the members.

Axel even piped up, saying, "What? Not even you know Sai? Is the Superior keeping secrets even from you?" Saïx scowled at him. Harry could tell that Axel was a couple of words away from getting the shit beaten out of him by Lunatic.

"Guys, cool it," Harry calmed. "It's not like that. Besides, you all should have been told a lot sooner." Axel looked back at Harry and smirked.

"By the way, Ri-kun," he began. "Since when do you wear black leather pants with a matching tee?" Harry glared at him and bit his own tongue. He refused to retort to the insufferable man.

"Hey! When did we get a bar here?" Harry sighed as he heard the all too familiar voice of Xigbar.

"I am going to need a drink when this is all over," Harry mumbled to himself. None of the Organization could really pay attention long enough to listen to anything other than when Xemnas was around. But, today was different. Everyone ignored Xigbar in favor of hearing what Harry had to say though. And Harry couldn't have been more grateful. Not seeing any room anywhere else, Harry sat down on the coffee table and looked at them all.

Taking up his bottle of Butterbeer, he took a big gulp and calmed himself. He briefly wondered what Xemnas would have thought about him telling the others without consulting him, but he pushed it away. _It's my decision. Besides, I'm the one who really calls the shots. It was on my order to keep it a secret._ He looked around the others and pulled a smile and an air that was half serious air and half joking.

"Well, to be honest," Harry began. "I've been staying at the world I used to live in." Everyone just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Um… guys?"

"So," came a high pitched voice from the other side of the room. He past Axel to see the only blond girl within the Organization. Truth be told, she was the _only_ girl in the Organization. "You are saying that you've been sneaking out of the castle to stay within the world that rejected you?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Not exactly," Harry said. "I am on a serious mission as well. But, that I cannot tell you about. All you guys really need to know is that I've returned to my other world and am attending school there."

"School?!" said Xigbar. "Why are you going to school there?"

"Part of my mission," Harry retorted.

"What kind of mission requires you to go to that school for the entire year every year?" Zexion asked with a scowl.

"The kind that one needs to discuss with their superior before they go sharing with their coworkers…" said a very deep voice from the door. Harry felt a shiver run through his body, the sensation of fear came to mind and Harry scowled only for a moment. But it disappeared within an instant.

"Hello, Superior," Harry greeted, not even lifting his head to look at the other. He knew better. He knew that Xemnas was angry. Harry knew that he was in trouble now. But it irritated him for some reason. He didn't know why but, he was getting angry.

"In my office. Now," he said with deathly calm. Harry sighed and stood up.

"Yes, _Superior_ ," Harry answered, in a soft, challenging tone that only Xemnas was able to pick up. He scowled at the boy and continued.

"Watch yourself, Number-…"

"What?!" Harry snapped, making everyone stare at him. "'Number' what?" When Xemnas said nothing, Harry continued. "Keep in mind that we are not all exactly ranked according to the correct number." With that, Harry grabbed his bag and swept past the silver haired man. Tension rose in the room and Xemnas turned around to follow. As soon as the two left, an awkwardness filled atmosphere.

"Um… what just happened?" Demyx asked.

"Ahrxri," began Xaldin, a tall man with purple eyes, black dreadlocks, and sideburns. "Just payed for his death ticket.

 **» § «**

Harry was roughly yanked into Xemnas's office. He stumbled a little as he entered. Regaining his balance, he whipped around just in time to see Xemnas lock the door. He glared at Xemnas, an awful scowl plastering itself onto his face. Xemnas only glared back. Harry hesitated a little, his scowl melting away and a small shiver a fear ran through him. Xemnas hadn't ever done that before. Xemnas was always defiant, but not so much that he would treat Harry hatefully.

" _What_ were you thinking?" Xemnas bit out, stepping closer to Harry by just one small step. Harry regained his composure and glared at Xemnas again.

"Let me out, Xemnas," Harry commanded. Xemnas felt that wonderful melody hit him, but roughly shrugged it off. Now was not the time to revel in such a feeling.

"I will _not_ move until you tell me what you were thinking," Xemnas snapped. "How can you just show up, no warning, and decide on your own to tell them the truth? You haven't talked to me about it at all." Harry flinched at the harshness of the silver haired man's words.

"I shouldn't have to!" Harry snapped back. "It was my decision! I shouldn't have to talk to anyone about the decisions I make!" Harry's anger rose quickly and the window cracked in many places. Xemnas looked at the window and then at Harry, who was still fuming. "Why should I have to consult with _you_ every time I want something?! _Why_?"

"Ahrxri," Xemnas began, in a much calmer voice. He didn't wish to anger the boy further. He had heard what happened to the last replica when he left Harry alone. It was shocking to say the least. "You need to consider the consequences of your actions before you act. You have a head and a brilliant mind. Use it for once, otherwise you will get yourself hurt!" Harry's eyes widened in absolute shock and horror. Xemnas immediately noticed the reaction and felt curiosity creep up inside him. What had caused that reaction? Then Harry's eyes narrowed and he put as much venom as he could muster into his voice.

"Last time I checked, I am the Superior here! **_I_** am the leader! **_I_** am the original! **_I_** was the very first Nobody!" Harry said, his voice rising with each word he spat. "So if I am the Superior, why do you look down on me like I'm shit? I am well aware of what my actions can cause!" Xemnas quickly grew irritated by this. He knew that something he had done unsettled the boy, but he knew he couldn't have done anything to upset him to the point of a tantrum. _Since when has he ever thrown a tantrum anyway?_ Xemnas wondered.

"Clearly you don't," Xemnas started. "Do you know how they will treat you when you tell them? How they will change. Do you have any idea the danger you will be in? What if they rise up against your control? What if they stab you in the back because they believe you to be an easy target? Think, boy! Before you get yourself hurt!" Harry looked appalled and disgusted at Xemnas for several moments.

"You… In all the years I've known you, I never thought you could sound like **HIM**!" Harry roared and turned away from the other man. To say that Xemnas was shocked would be an understatement. Who on earth was Harry talking about? Who did he sound like? Was Harry hiding something from him? Impossible! Harry told Xemnas everything! Xemnas stopped those thoughts immediately. Of course Harry didn't tell him **_everything_** _…_ There was one thing that Xemnas didn't know about Harry, and he didn't dare ask.

But, it did leave him concerned.

"Ahrxri?" Xemnas began softly, not wishing to anger the other anymore than he already had. In the back of his mind he was combing over which words set Harry off and what words would be best to avoid entirely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…"

"Offend? **_Offend_** _?!_ Does it look like you just offended me, **_Superior_** _?_ Honestly, we both know you're not deft yet, you insensitive, buggering, bloody-!" Before Harry could finish, Xemnas was standing in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Shut up for one damned minute, would you?!" Xemnas snapped. Harry stopped instantly. He flinched a little under Xemnas's intense gaze. But he didn't just feel anger off the man. He felt something else off him that harry couldn't place. "Not everything is about you, you know… You can't just do as you like and expect there to be no consequences. It wouldn't just affect how they treat you; it will also affect how they treat me."

"So you're saying what I want doesn't matter!" Harry tried, but Xemnas cut him off before he could continue. His grip tightened on Harry's shoulders.

"I'm saying that they could **_hurt_** you, if they see you as weak! If they found out about your ability, then they would never trust you again! What you want does matter, but you need to think about what would happen if you just mindlessly do something like that! I know you a brilliant, Ahrxri. We've come this far because of you. You're happy self always bring cheer to everyone in the room, even if most of us can't feel happiness. You make us all laugh and just enjoy our non-existent lives. When you smile- **_really_** smile, it's so infectious that everyone around you just has to smile. I don't want to lose that! I don't want them to change **_you_** _._ "

" ** _Change_** me?! Xemnas, you don't even know **_me_**! You have no idea what I was like before I was a Nobody. I changed long before I even met you!" Harry argued.

"That's not the point, damn it!" Xemnas yelled. "Honestly, I compliment you and this is how you take it? Why is it that every time someone shows you the smallest bit of love, you push them away or take it as an insult?!" This really got Harry to shut up, but not in the way that Xemnas expected. Harry just stood there. There was no shock, anger, and anything negative on his face, just as there was nothing positive either. He stood there is Xemnas's hold, his body no longer tense, and his brows knit together. The look on his face was one the silver haired man had seen many times before.

"What do you mean ' _love_ '?" Harry asked, confusion written on every inch of his face. Xemnas went on, merely mistaking this as just a normal occurrence, like when a _normal_ person confesses to the one they truly care for.

"I'm saying that I love you, Ahrxri," Xemnas clarified. Again, the reaction he received was not one that he had been expecting. The teen's brow furrowed harder, like they did when he was really thinking about something or another. But, something wasn't right. And Xemnas knew it when Harry then looked up to him with that curious and confused look he was famous for feigning around the others. However, this time it was genuine.

Harry looked up at him, eyes big and round. He opened his mouth and his next words came out nearly as a whisper. "No. I mean to say: What does that word mean? What is ' _ **love**_ '?"

 **» § «**

It was dark in the Malfoy Manor. Every light seemed to be dimmed due to one dark figure alone. He stood at the end of the dining hall, looking out at his gathered followers. Most, save some, were hideous to look at, reflecting their dark nature. The only ones he could really stand to look at were Severus, Lucius, Narcissia, and Bellatrix. However, one in particular that had shown herself today was especially offensive to the eye. Her pink garbs and ugly toad-like face was horrid to look at. However, it was expected of him to look upon his followers when they speak, not that he was interested in what they were saying half the time…

"Was there something you wished say, Umbridge?" he hissed, not pleased to have to listen to her boring Ministry drabble. _Why is she even here? I didn't even summon her to this meeting._ Tom wondered, running his hand through his thick, black hair. A few months after he returned, the ritual came into full effect, making his natural feature's return. However, he did have one small aspect of Harry Potter in him. His blood was used in the ritual after all. Besides, he couldn't really complain. It was only a minor change. It also seemed to intimidate the others for some reason.

"Yes, My Lord," she began, cringing a little under his gaze. After he came back, his eyes had changed. Well, to be specific, only one changed. It had turned from a ruby red to an emerald green. Now when he looked at people, it felt like there were two people watching them instead of one. It was unsettling, adding to his unique air and power. Pushing that aside, she continued on with a little more confidence. "I have brought you something of value, sir. I know you told us to wait, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity when it was presented to me so prettily."

Snape shifted uneasily in his place. He had a feeling of what this was about and didn't like it one bit. He hadn't seen the _real_ Harry all day. But, he had seen the newest replica strutting around the castle. This couldn't be good at all… Severus's shifting didn't go unnoticed. Tom was just about to question him about it when Umbridge levitated an unconscious body to the middle of the room.

"No one even noticed his absence," Umbridge informed.

Tom's eyes widened upon the sight of Harry Potter presented before his throne. Then he smiled evilly and laughed wholeheartedly. He looked at his followers, hearing them join in. Snape allowed himself to chuckle only a little bit. It would be suspicious if he didn't. On the inside, he began to feel the old feeling of despair course through him again. When Tom realized that this wasn't the true Harry, it would be all over, for all of them…

"Severus," Tom began, giving grin. "Would you like to wake up our _guest_?" Snape held in a wince. But he kept in mind that this was just another replica. He didn't know anything, or anyone. For all he knew, he was the real Harry and the real one was just someone who looked like him. This was a worthless replica that can only feel what he programmed to feel. _His very existence isn't real. Everything about him-from his head to his heart- was created in a lab._ Snape thought.

Severus briefly acknowledged one other thought before he whispered, "Crucio." _Is this what Harry thought when he killed the other?_

 **» § «**

In another world, there was yet another man, clad in all red. He leaned down to converse with his companion, a mouse who wielded a blade in the shape of a key. They were in an old laboratory. It was completely abandoned, other than those two. Giant glass tubes were destroyed and books were strewn everywhere.

"Ansem," said the black mouse. "Are you just planning to leave your lab? We could wait for Sora and proceed together." The man clad in red looked down, his blue eyes shining and stingy blond strands hanging in front of his face and hiding his smile, looked down at the mouse.

"It is alright, Your Majesty. He is too busy working with the other worlds. He cannot catch up to us just yet with all of it. We will leave him a clue to where we are going next. If we wait any longer, the Organization will make their next move. We have to thwart them at every possible moment," the man named Ansem assured. He looked up at a large diagram of a heart on the wall. "They cannot be allowed to own Kingdom Hearts."

"Own Kingdom Hearts?!" the mouse said in utter shock. "Is that what they've been planning?" Ansem allowed himself to smile just to himself before whipping it off to look at the other, replacing it with a grave look.

"Indeed, King Mickey," he answered, as he lifted up a device of his own making.

"Then we must stop them!" said King Mickey.

"We will. We will stop them all. Especially their leader… The man who calls himself Xemnas," Ansem agreed. "Now let us leave this place and make haste. They are going to show themselves soon. It is no longer safe here." The King nodded and hurried after the man.

 **» § «**

The replica writhed in complete and utter agony as the curse continued to affect him. No words, whimpers or even screams left his throat. It was so much that the replica thought that he would break. He had no idea how long he had been here nor how long they tortured him. It hurt… it really hurt… The replica was on the verge of tears, not that he could produce any…

Finally the spell was lifted from him. He looked up at Tom Riddle, who had a bored look on his face. "Why do you not cry, boy?" he asked curiously. Replica Harry winced at that word. He didn't know why, but it felt wrong. It felt like he had done something wrong. When he didn't not answer quickly enough, he felt a cutting spell hit his shoulder. He cried out softly and gently reached up to touch his bleeding shoulder. He finally found his voice, not wishing to invoke more pain.

"I cannot, sir…" he whispered, his voice hoarse from his earlier screaming. He looked over to where Snape was, and his eyes widened. But before he could say anything, he was given a sharp glare that told him not say anything.

"Why is that, Itty Bitty Potter?" Bellatrix giggled after spitting his name. No. It wasn't his. He was just a replica. Tom quickly gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"I wasn't made to cry," he said before he could stop himself. He could feel Snape's harsh glare sharpen. "I mean to say that I have no tear ducts to cry." Tom's brow furrowed. Replica Harry could feel the man study him, analyzing his movements. He could tell by the change in the air of the room that he threw everyone off with his statement. They had not expected that answer. That was bad. He wasn't programmed to be unexpected.

"And how exactly did that come about, Harry Potter?" he asked. The replica bit his lip, to keep himself from answering. He was again punished for not answering. This time, he looked at the clock to see how long he had been under the spell. He was proud so say that he lasted five minutes… until he cracked.

"I don't know! I was just made that way!" He screamed. "He made me that way! They refused to give them to me because the real one didn't have any! Please, just stop! Please, make the pain STOP!" Then the pain was taken away. He panted and whimpered. He felt his chin was snatched up to look the Dark Lord in the face. He had a scowl on it that would strike fear in even the hardest of men. The replica whimpered again at it all. _It could be worse._ He reminded himself. _It could be much worse._

"What do you mean by the _'real one'_." Tom hissed. It wasn't a question. It was a demand of the highest order. Harry cringed at the look. But, he was compelled to answer. It was not like when the other Harry ordered him to do something. Replica Harry feared what would happen if he did not answer.

"Master… had me made so that he could… roam around freely without being under the constant watch of the old man," the replica replied. He felt the grip on his chin tighten.

"How do I know you are telling the truth, little one? Explain," Tom commanded. The replica gulped and looking away. He looked shy to answer.

"My number…" he whispered. "It is on the back of my neck. It signifies that I am the newest replica and which one I-!" Before he could finish, his face was roughly slammed onto the floor. He yelped when he felt his hair pulled up so fast that he felt some of the hairs be pulled out of his head. Then it was all deathly still again. He could feel the hairs, that weren't trapped in the deathly grip, raise on the back of his neck.

"Number twenty-one…" was all Tom said. "If you are a replica, how were you made? Who made you?" Replica Harry felt the pressure ease off of him and the grip be lost. He slowly raised his head and looked Tom in the eyes.

"I can't tell you that…" the replica replied. He could see the man's scowl deepen.

"Why not?" Tom asked as civilly as he could manage. _This is not the real one. Therefore, I have nothing against him…_ he reasoned with himself when speaking. He watched the replica gather the rest of his strength and sit up again, crossing his legs in the process. He looked the other in the eyes and saw them darken with several emotions. There was sadness, pity, a small tinge of anger, but there was also fear. But the one that dominated them all was honesty.

"I cannot tell you because no matter what you do to me, or looking back at what you have done to me, I will fear him more than I fear you," the replica began. "You… I see a spark of humanity within your eyes. No matter how long your torture goes on, you will stop and give your victims some times to rest, even if it is only for a split second. You will also eventually give them death. And from what I hear, you do not disfigure the dead either. You have respect and sincerity in everything you do, good or bad."

"I am not sure where you learned this from, but I can assure you that I am not a good person," Tom assured, sitting back on his throne.

"No, you are not. I know that much from the memories given to me," the replica continued. "But, I can say that you have something he does not, both literally and figuratively. I have one too. He said that it was the reason why he killed the other replica."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Tom questioned with a sneer.

"A heart," the replica said simply. Tom stiffened at this. _What does he mean?_ Tom wondered. "It is the reason why he envies you as well. But, I have a good reason to fear him as well." The replica could feel eyes prying into him, and a glare searing his very bones. "I wish I could tell you more, but if I do, he will not make my death swift. Even now it will not be quick. It will be long and drawn out, and very… very painful." The replica gave a small sad smile.

"You say 'he', but you actually mean… the 'real' Potter?" came the small voice of Lucius Malfoy. The replica looked to the blond and nodded.

"I'm not allowed to say his name. It is taboo," the replica explained. "He only goes by that name because it is expected. When it is not expected, he punishes the person who speaks that name. He thinks it his slave name… Only a few of his followers are allowed to speak his name." At this, Tom laughed.

"What on earth would give that boy a reason to change his name?" he asked, still chuckling, genuinely amused. "He is the famous Harry Potter after all!" The replica winced at his tone and looked at the ground sadly.

"Not where he comes from…" the replied. "If only you knew the truth… If only you-!" The replica stopped, his eyes widening in shock. He quickly grasped his throat with both hands. He gasped out in utter pain and that was all that was let out. He fell on to his back, his head hitting the stone floor rather hard, but he didn't care. He began to writhe on the floor in what looked like an attempt to breath.

"Whoever is doing this to the child, I would advise that you stop before you provoke my wrath," came the deathly calm voice of their lord. Everyone was looking around, trying to look for the perpetrator. The replica looked at Severus, who was feigning innocence and looking around as well. Suddenly, it stopped. The replica took in several gulps of much needed breath and was panting deeply. His eyes met with Severus's and the look he was given was one that struck fear into his fabricated soul. It was a look that said he had spoken too much and he was indeed scheduled to be eliminated, but not without punishment first.

"Someone take this boy to one of the rooms," Tom ordered. "He is still of use to us. No one is to go in his room lest it be me or the servant I assign to tend to him. Umbridge. Congratulations are in order. You have discovered quite the farce. However… You should be punished for acting without thinking." Umbridge's smile was wiped off her face with that last statement. Soon she was writhing on the floor, in absolute pain. No one even looked at her as she did. She was just too disgusting to look at, even for the Dark Lord.

 **» § «**

"I found something!" exclaimed an excited Luna as she ran into the Great Hall. Many heads turned to look at her, but upon seeing who it was, most turned back to their own conversations. Others listened in out of curiosity and suspicion. The eccentric blond ran over to Neville and Draco, who actually took a risk to sit with each other that day. She grabbed their hands and began to pull them up. "Come on! Come on! You have to see it!"

"See what, Luna?" asked Ginny. Luna looked at the red haired girl, noticing that Ron and Hermione sat just a little bit away and were probably listening in. Luna gave her a genuine smile and the dreamiest look she could muster.

"I found a nest of Nargles in the library. I wanted to show Neville and Draco that I'm not as loony as everyone thinks," Luna answered. Ginny just sighed and put a hand to her head, as though it would stave off the oncoming headache.

"For the last time, Luna, there is no such thing as Nargles. They're just a child's story, used to scare kids into being good," Ginny scolded.

"Either way," Neville interrupted, standing up. "I'm sure I would enjoy her company over the kind that this table provides. Come on, Draco. Let's go see it." All three of them ignored the indignant look that Ginny gave. Draco looked at him with big eyes and whined.

"But, Nev~! Do I have to?" Draco asked, grasping the end of Neville's shirt in a childlike manner.

"Do you have anything else better to do?" Neville asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco smiled and let go of Neville's shirt but let his hand slide down the other's thigh.

"I can think of something," he replied suggestively. Neville blushed, shaking his head. Ginny gave a look of disgust, and Luna just smiled at her two friends. Neville grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up.

"Come on, lover boy. It's bad enough that you've befriended a blood traitor. If your father finds out that you're flirting with will, it will be the end of both you and me," Neville reasoned. Draco just smiled.

"Whatever you say, Nev," Draco said, following along behind the Gryffindor.

The trio made it into the Library and hid in the back, near the oldest books that no one bothered to check out anymore. She got out what looked like the oldest book in the entire library. It was covered in dust and the pages had turned brown from its age. The leather had no life in it and even began to peel back a little.

"So, what do we have here? I suppose this is the real reason you have brought us here, Luna. By the way, that was a brilliant excuse," Draco commented.

"Thanks, Dray," Luna began. "And yes, this is the reason why I brought you here." Luna flipped open the book, sending dust flying everywhere. After all of them had coughed a bit, Neville stood and put a silencing charm around them. The other two gave him questioning looks.

"What? We don't want the wrong people hearing us," Neville explained. "No matter how little the information could be."

"Good thinking," Luna began. "This information isn't exactly little. It's extremely important and just shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Enough prattling on about it and just tell us what it is Luna," Draco said, trying to read the dusty pages. What was it? It looked like a… family tree?

"This is the first record of the noble pureblood houses' family trees," Luna began. "It is extremely accurate and should not be taken lightly. As it turns out, there were a lot of purebloods back in the day. I have everything here, ranging from Crabbe to Weasley. All I had to do was turn to Potter and there it was!"

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously. Luna smiled and flipped to the bookmarked page. Some more dust went flying making them all cough some more. Draco had enough the second time and cast a mild cleaning charm on the book. It removed all the dust from it. Both his friends thanked him before they got back to the subject at hand.

"It took me a bit to realize it, but you see this emblem next to some of the names?" Luna began. Draco looked closer and he saw what looked to be a pair of wings, in-cased within a cage. His eyes grew wide in disbelief. Neville just gave a confused look. "I didn't expect you to know, Nev. Your family doesn't have anything like that in their family."

Draco's look of horror grew and he gulped, backing away from the book a little. "It's the mark of a Veela. An enslaved Veela… Back in the day, they were captured just like both the House Elves and the High Elves. But, as you can probably tell. They were sold for a different reason than the House Elves, but practically the same as High Elves…" Draco pulled his eyes away is disgust. "It was a different time then. It was legal then for Veelas, but not anymore. I can't say the same for the High Elves."

"That's terrible," Neville whispered. "Although, this also means that Harry is part Veela. Which means I have to owl my grandmother and amend my search."

"Unless," Luna began, drawing their attention. "There is already information here on Veelas."

"Luna… Please don't joke with us," Neville began. "You said that there had not been any information on any creature that had no feeling whatsoever."

"Yes, but that's just it. This information isn't exactly new," Luna started. "Harry is part Veela, but I want you to read something." Luna took out another dusty book from the shelf. This time, it looked like a journal of sorts. As she spoke, she flipped through the pages to the one she wanted. "I found this among some new additions to the library. It is a journal from Charles Potter II. In this entry he wrote about his wife, who was also a Veela." Neville took the book and Draco strode over and read over his shoulder. They both could quite clearly see the tear stains that had survived all these years on the paper.

" _My wife, Gale, has become very closed off. She will not speak to me and just gives me this blank, empty look every time I speak to her. She has been like this ever since our only daughter's passing. It breaks my heart to know that she is suffering. No matter what I try, I can do nothing to help her. She has now stopped going to work, and refusing to eat. I knew that Veelas grieved heavily, but I never imagined_ **this** _. She is withering away before my eyes. Even now, she is just lying in our bed. I am at a loss of what to do. I called the doctor, but he refused to tell me what was wrong with her. He had just given me a sharp glare and told me that what happens to her is my fault. What had I done?_ " Neville read, holding back tears of his own. He passed the book to Draco, not willing to read anymore of the book. Luna gesture for Draco to continue on the next page and Draco just nodded.

" _This is the end… I know it is. My wife is dead. I had called all of by boys to say goodbye to her before her passing. They all loved and adored her. I feel terrible, knowing that I had caused them such grief. I am a terrible man… After they said their goodbyes, one of my oldest noticed my confusion and sorrow and pulled me aside. He told me something that I have never in my life considered. He said to me, 'The reason my mother grieves so much is because she feels that she has lost her only joy.' I asked him to explain further and was horrified when he did. He said that Gale loved them all so much, but all she ever wanted was a little girl and her freedom. My son also told me that she wasn't really suffering at this point anymore anyway… What did he mean?_ " Draco also stopped. It was so sad, yet so true. He looked as Luna with pleading eyes. He did not want to continue either. He knew what this was leading to, but he didn't want to admit it. Luna took the book away from him and continued reading, looking over the tear stained pages.

" _Once my sons were gone, I went to her room. I did not wish for her to be alone while she passed. I sat at her bedside and held her hand gently. For the first time in weeks, she looked at me. Her eyes were dead, as though she could feel nothing. As though she was empty inside. She looked at me with those eyes that I had adored for years and spoke. 'You have to let me go…' she said. 'I have belonged to you for over thirty years. You have given me and my children everything except what I need… Please, Charles, let me have my freedom now… Please?' Who was I to deny her? I cast the necessary spell to lift her slave bond, and our marriage. She gave me this small smile before her passing, but even I could see that it was empty. Her heart died when our daughter did… She was my love_ _–_ _my life. Now… I think I'll leave her with her freedom, and live until the Lord decides it is time for me to join her…_ " Luna finished. There was a long silence between all three of them.

"Well," Draco began. "That was depressing. May I ask you what exactly we were supposed to learn from that?"

"Nothing," Luna sated simply. "And before you get on my arse about it, I gave it to you guys so that you can modify your searches. Especially you, Neville."

"Care to explain?" Neville asked, taking a seat, followed by Draco. Luna sighed.

"You guys…" Luna took a deep breath before continuing. "Gale Potter was a Veela. She was suffering from immense grieving. Need I quote how he explained the dead look in her eyes again?" When she got no response, they could see how her fingers itched to throw something at them. But then she got that dreamy look in her eyes again and she smiled. She looked at Neville and said, "Are they not currently researching the effects of immense grieving on a Veela, Neville?"

Neville's eyes went wide and he blushed. He covered his eyes with a hand. "I am such an idiot…"

 **» § «**

A soft music played in the background of this room, occupied by only one man. He made a small hum, not really sure where the music was coming from. Nonetheless he enjoyed the soothing tune. He let his lip quirk upward by just a fraction, but soon let it drop. With bright, yellow eye he looked up the stairs at the last door in the hall. He studied it for a long while. Earlier he had heard faint screaming through the door, even through the soundproofed walls. He was anxious and oddly concerned, but he knew that the Superior wouldn't hurt the other too terribly.

The man sighed and ran ha hand through his blue locks. He shifted his gaze just a bit to the right and his eyes landed on another door. It was one that he was familiar with, but it was rarely used. Its owner was always away. He strode over to the door and glanced over it for what had to be the thousandth time. " _The Original_ …" he read, the scoffed.

" _The Enigma_ would probably be more accurate," came the normal arrogant voice that he was so familiar with. "Why do you always stare at his door, Saïx? I know you like him but you don't have to stalk him." Saïx reigned in that spike of irritation before speaking.

"You and I both know that even if that statement where true, I would not have a single chance with him. But, as it stands, it is not. I have no other interest in him other than curiosity," the blue haired man explained without even turning around. "You of all people should know that. Axel." He could feel the redhead's eyes bore into his back. He didn't need to turn around to know the look on the other's face.

"Damn straight," Axel replied, with more than a hint of arrogance. "So, what has you so curious about the guy? Other than the fact that he has the superior wrapped around his little finger…" he asked as he came closer. He stopped right behind his blue haired friend and stopped. He didn't dare make another move. He knew that the last time he did something while the other was concentrating, he nearly lost his head to a Saïx's Lunatic.

"I think there's more to him…" the other began. "Aren't you at least a little curious as to why this one is the only one that has nothing to control? Absolutely nothing. At least I have the moon, be he has nothing." Axel chuckled a little.

"It's not that special really. I mean, Xemnas controls Nothing. It shouldn't be that much of a surprise," Axel commented.

"No, Xemnas controls the element of Nothing," Saïx corrected. "Ahrxri has worked with us for the past five years and we still know nothing of what it is he controls." Axel thought for a few minutes.

"Maybe he doesn't want us to know," Axel suggested. "Maybe he wants to stay an enigma." Saïx turned to glare at the other and saw Axel's bright smile.

"You're an idiot," Saïx stated simply. Axel's smile dimmed a little but it still held as genuine. He wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tight.

"Yeah. I know," Axel began. "But, I'm your idiot." The blue haired man scoffed, but did nothing to remove the other's arms. They were silent for a long time. But, the silence was eerie. There was nothing to be heard.

"The music stopped," Saïx commented. Axel perked up and listened.

"So it did…" The both turned to face the door at the end of the hall. "I wonder what happened…" Saïx silently agreed. It was rare for the music to ever stop in the castle. They had heard it only once before and that was when…

"Do you think he's alright?" Axel seemed to have read the second in command's mind. Said man only sighed and began to pull the red head to the door numbered VII.

"I don't really care to know," he answered as they stepped through the portal to his room.

 **» § «**

Harry stared at the tan man for the longest time. He just stood there, not saying a word for what had to have been at least five minutes. About three minutes before he had noticed that the music in the castle had stopped completely. But that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was the fact that Xemnas was still standing there, eyes wide and unmoving. Shifting uncomfortably, Harry stepped a little closer.

"Xemnas?" Harry asked gently. "Are you okay?" He got no reaction. Harry moved closer still until he stood right in from of the silver haired man. Harry waved his hand in front of Xemnas's face. No reaction… again. The other's sunset orbs never left the spot that Harry had been in previously. _Great, Ahrxri. You broke him._ His mind commented. He frowned a little at that annoying voice in his head, but chose to ignore it. He reached out and touched Xemnas's arm lightly. "Xem?"

Sharp eyes came into focus on his instantly. Harry squeaked loudly when hands came up and seized his upper arms. Those sunset eyes locked on him with such clarity and concern that Harry felt more than a little uncomfortable.

"Raven," Xemnas began. "Please tell me that you are just playing one of your games again… Please." Harry just stared at him with a look of confusion and anger.

"No, Xemnas. I am not playing games here. And, don't change the subject. You never answered my question. Must I repeat myself?" Harry spoke, his eyes narrowing. When he got no answer, he sighed. "Looks like I have to. What is this ' _ **love**_ ' that you keep talking about? What does it mean?" Harry still didn't get an answer from the other. It grew irritating to just stand there and have a staring contest with this man. But, Harry could tell that the other was process what he was saying, as though he didn't understand a word of it. It just went on until Harry almost knocked the other in the head with a sarcastic comment to insult his intelligence. But, he was stopped. After standing there for several minutes in stillness and silence, Harry jumped a little when Xemnas moved suddenly. And when he did, it left Harry breathless and shocked beyond what he previously believed possible. Xemnas fell to his knees.

Harry could believe his eyes. Confusion and questions filled his mind so fast that it felt like it was racing over a million miles an hour. He was growing dizzy. His head was over heating. He started to sweat as he tried to wrap his mind around what it all meant. For a moment he was concerned that he may pass out.

 _What are you_ **doing** _?_ Harry asked himself, his mind coming back into focus. _You are a Nobody. Act like it. If Xemnas is going to sit there like a silent idiot, then let him. We have things to do and places to be. We cannot waste any time on a man who is not going to answer our questions. Besides, we've been away from that castle long enough._ Harry had the urge to argue with that voice in his head, but he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't argue with his own reasoning. Knowing that he needed to leave, Harry still felt the urge to stay.

Harry heaved a huge sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Xemnas, I don't have time to deal with this. I have to get back to that castle as soon as possible. If I don't, people will get suspicious." Harry stepped away from Xemnas and began making his way to the door.

"Harry?" came the Xemnas's small voice. Harry hissed at the name, but did not reprimand the larger man. He stopped at the door and waited for the other to speak. "Will you ever tell me? What happened in your other life?" Harry turned to look at the other with curiosity and shock. Xemnas had not turned around at all. When the other made no move to get up or follow him, Harry turned around.

"I…" Harry bit his lip and began to walk again. He left without another word. Xemnas kneeled in that one spot for what seemed like hours. Finally he stood up, not turning to look at the door.

"Why can't you trust me?" Xemnas asked to the empty air. Xemnas laughed a little to himself in the silence. It was so ironic. Normally he would get on to Harry for talking to himself. Now he was doing the same. He felt a pang of sadness go through him when he thought about Harry. It hurt him to no end to see that dead look in his eyes. Xemnas laughed again. What he wouldn't give to have one of Xigbar's sarcastic comments at the moment. It would make him feel a little better…

 **» § «**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, enjoying the calm and quiet of the day. It had been quite the nice day. He got to sit there and talk with Fawkes, telling him of his plans and getting his thoughts in order. He needed everything to be perfect before his next step. He had just popped a lemon drop in his mouth when his door burst open.

"Headmaster!" came the panicked voice of one annoying, bushy haired girl as she strode into the office. Her eyes were wide and panicked. Her hair was all over the place, tangled and frizzed. She was sweating and panting like she had run all the way here from the Quidditch pitch.

"Blimey, Hermione! Wait up!" came Ron's voice from the stairwell. Soon Ron appeared, looking just as disheveled as Hermione. "We need to talk to you, Professor Dumbledore," Ron panted, leaning against the door-frame.

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said, taking on a calm look despite the feeling of anxiousness rise in his chest. One they were seated, he took his seat across from them at his desk. "Lemon drop?" They both took one, making Dumbledore smile. As soon as they popped them into their mouths, the two visibly relaxed. The Calming Draught was working. "What seems to be the matter?"

He could see their bodies tense up as they looked down. Ron remained stiff, looking Dumbledore in the eye, while Hermione squirmed in her seat and couldn't meet his gaze. "It's about Harry," Ron stated, making Dumbledore chuckle.

"Of course it is. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't," Dumbledore laughed.

"Sir," Hermione said quietly. "If I may… This is no laughing matter." Dumbledore's eyes grew sharp and an air of seriousness set in.

"What's the matter?" Dumbledore found himself asking again. Hermione and Ron both looked to each other. It seemed like they were deciding on who would tell him. Ron would.

"I know how you feel about us beating around the Tentacula, so I'm just going to say it," Ron began. "We cannot find Harry anywhere."

"What?" Both of them flinched at the coldness on the statement. Now Ron looked down at his lap, not willing to look the professor in the eyes either. Hermione began to shake in fear.

"We searched the entire castle…" Hermione whimpered. "Ginny is still looking for him actually…" They heard the door behind them slam shut suddenly, making them both flinch. Neither of them looked back. They knew that no one was at the door. Hermione bit her lip so hard that she was sure that it would bleed but she was too scared at the moment to care. The air in the room began to crack with magic desperate to get out and unleash itself.

"What do you mean? He cannot just disappear into thin air. Not yet at least. And he will die before that," Dumbledore asked as he stared down at the two students in front of him. "If he had gone anywhere the wards would have notified me that he had. No _living_ being can leave the wards without me knowing." He stood up and began to pace. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to stave off his oncoming headache and fury. He reeled his magic in, not wishing for the consequences of lashing out at the children and hurting them.

He stopped pacing abruptly and turned to them again. His voice became deep and menacing. "I want the both of you to go out there and search for him again. Have the whole Gryffindor house search for him if you need to, but don't you dare come back until you find him. Now leave. I have a few things to do myself." Hermione and Ron didn't need to be told twice. They got up as quickly as they could and fled the room.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. He could still strike fear in people, even if those people were his loyal followers. With a smile on his face he went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fire. "Head of the Department of Surveillance of Underage Wizard." He waited for a few moments before his call was answered.

"Hello?" came a rich voice of the Department Head.

"Hello, Mefelda," Dumbledore greeted cheerily. He could see her smile through the flames.

"Hello, Albus," she greeted happily. "What can I do for you today?"

"I was just wondering if you had any information about Harry Potter's whereabouts at the moment. The wards here have been very fickle lately and we cannot seem to find him," Dumbledore explained with a smile. She returned it yet again. She left the frame for a moment and came back with a rather thick file in hand. She sat her desk and set it down gently. She flipped it to the back and read over what was there.

As she read, Dumbledore could see her brow furrow and her eye sharpen in concentration and confusion. She flipped through a couple of pages, as though trying to find something. She closed it and looked at Dumbledore with an expression showing many emotions.

"I'm sorry, Albus," she began. "I cannot find anything here about where he might be." Dumbledore frowned.

"Do you mind me coming to your office?" He asked.

"By all means," she answered. Dumbledore walked right through and stood in from of her desk.

"What do you mean you could not find anything?" Dumbledore said with concern and irritation.

"I mean that, and this is just the strangest thing, there is nothing in his file. It looks like there hasn't been anything in his file for-" She took a moment to flip to the back of the file and scroll her finger down the page. "-little over eight years. The last thing that we have in here is his seventh birthday. Then it's blank. It's almost like he's thrown off the trace, but for a seven-year-old that should be impossible. Someone must have done it for him or…"

"Or what, Mefelda?" Albus asked, a little concerned now.

"Well, unless…" she hesitated quite a bit at this. "Judging by the extent of the injuries documented, the only other possibility would be that Harry Potter died. But, that is also completely impossible as well, since he is quite clearly been alive for years. I don't quite understand. I'll need to consult with my advisors and see what we can do about it. For now, I'm deeply sorry, Albus, but there is nothing that I can do."

"Thank you, Mefelda. But I do hope that we could deal with this matter with the utmost discretion," Dumbledore began again, putting on a smiling face. "I don't want poor Harry to have to deal with any rumors muddling about the school. It is bad enough that this year the papers are labeling him a liar."

"We will do everything we can, Albus. I assure you that the papers will not hear a thing about this," she replied. "If that will be all, I really must set a meeting for me and my advisors. I believe, with the situation at hand, it would be best if you sent out a small, unnoticeable search party after the boy, if no one has seen him."

"And what sort of search party do you speak about? Of whom should it consist of?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I do remember that Hogwarts has house elves. Maybe you could send some teachers? Or perhaps even some of the boy's friends. Spread the word that you must speak with the boy. That always seemed to get the attention of everyone, that way he's not just avoiding your little search parties," she suggested.

"Thank you very much for your help, Mefelda. I don't know what I'd do without you. Perhaps I could make it up to you sometime?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, maybe with those Muggle theatre tickets again would be nice," she mumbles to herself, but the old man heard it nonetheless.

"Consider it done. Whatever 'movie', as they call it in the Muggle world, that I think will interest you, I will send you some tickets, as many as you wish. Again, thank you. It really is a big help," Dumbledore insisted. With that, tossed some Floo powder into the fire and left. When he arrived back into his office he began to do just as Mefelda suggested. All the while he was muttering to himself, trying to figure out why exactly the trace was no longer on the boy. He must find Harry first and then question his knowledge about it. "I don't understand… The boy is acting so strangely of late. It's like he's going against me or something." Dumbledore stopped on that thought. "No… No, it's probably just him being a rebellious boy. He is at that age. However, I was almost sure that Mr. Dursley had squashed it out of him. I suppose that it will affect every teenager no matter what." Dumbledore made a mental note to question the boy on his actions later as well. But, needless to say, he needed to find him first.

 **» § «**

In the Room of Requirement, Neville and Draco were sitting down playing a game of chess. Since the research began to go into more private matters in Harry's life, they decided to meet there regularly. Now, all three of them spent more time in there than they had in their respective common rooms.

To say people had noticed them spending time together would be an understatement. Also, it was uncommon for two people of different houses to be friends, but three? And from the houses of snakes, lions and ravens? That was just plain suspicious. Everyone in their common rooms kept bugging them about it. So they just drifted away from the general populace.

Draco had just let slip a nasty cuss word to Neville's victory when they heard a signature knock on the door. When the door opened, they saw a rather upset Luna lingering in the doorway. The two boys looked at each other with concern before Draco stoop up and slowly walked towards her.

"Lulu? What's the matter? Is everything all right?" Draco asked softly and as gently as possible. He really didn't want to scare her. Ravenclaws were like that. Sure, they were sharp witted like the Slytherins, but that was only in conversation or debates. Ravenclaws were unique because they were also sensitive like the first year Hufflepuffs. The sad part was that they never seemed to grow out of it.

And when a Ravenclaw was upset, Draco learned from experience that you have to treat them like you would a scared animal. You have to be slow and gentle with them, otherwise you would send them running. In extreme cases, you could send them into hysterics. Cho Chang being an example… Draco knew Luna was rather quiet, so he didn't really want to risk scarring her off. Actually, he wasn't sure what she would do. But, he definitely didn't want to find out.

Luna slowly stepped into the room, letting the door slam shut behind her. It was now that Draco realized that Luna had a letter in one of her hands and what looked to be a book in the other. Looking down at the letter and then back to her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's all right, Lulu. No matter what, it'll be okay." Draco watched as Luna looked at him, the back down at the letter. She looked at it, almost like she couldn't really see it. Then she looked up at Draco with calm eyes.

"No," Luna said. "It won't."

"Lulu, what do you mean?" Neville ask softly, still looking at the paper. Then he felt a chill go up his spine and something akin to fear rose inside of him.

The envelope was addressed to him.

 **» § «**

Replica Harry found himself yet again in front of Tom Riddle and his followers that night. He looked round and noticed the absence of two in particular. The horrid pink woman and the other… One of _his_ men. He didn't bother to remember any names he wasn't told to. But that man, he couldn't remember, After all, he was still only a few months old. How was he supposed to remember a man he rarely ever got to spend time with? Not that he wanted to spend time with him…

The replica was placed in front of Tom yet again. Only, this time, his hands were bound behind him. He looked up at the Dark Lord, sitting on his throne. What did the man want with him now? Was he going to be erased like the other replica? Or would this man just take pleasure in torturing him? _But… in all the people I have met, who hasn't taken pleasure in that?_ Taking on a sullen look, his bowed his head, not even bothering to fight.

"Untie him," Tom said suddenly. His followers look at him in confusion and curiosity. When no one made to move, he snarled and said it again. "Unbind him. Now." They all rushed to get their wand out, however Lucius was the quickest to comply. "He isn't going anywhere. Besides, this isn't the real Potter. We have no reason to treat him with disdain." With that, Tom snapped his fingers and a table and a chair appeared in front of him. "Tell me, Harry. Do you like chess?" It did not go unnoticed by everyone that the replica flinched at the mention of Harry's name.

"Not particularly. I'm not very good at it. I'm always losing to Ron," the replica instinctively, not moving from his spot. Tom narrowed his eyes at this.

"How old are you?" Tom asked suddenly.

"Fiftee-…" the replica tried but was interrupted.

"Seeing as you are the twenty-first replica that Potter has created, I highly doubt that," Tom stated. "Now, let's try this again. How old are you?" Replica Harry hesitated and then tried to remember the months he had been aware of since he had been created. It was almost time for the Christmas holidays. Almost time for them to switch for a week or two. Oh. _He_ was not going to be pleased with his absence. He would definitely get erased now, judging by the short temper his original had.

"About four months, sir…" the replica said sadly. If the original, or any of the Organization found him, he was dead. He would never get to see Christmas, which he truly wanted to experience for himself. Although, he knew better then to tell anyone that.

"That young…" Tom said more to himself, but disregarded the fact that he said it aloud. "You haven't even had time to experience anything for yourself, have you? It must be hard. Having to live _as_ someone else's shadow. To never be able to be yourself, express who you wish to be. Doesn't it make you tired, my boy?"

"Tired, sir?" the replica asked.

"Tired of pretending to be someone you are not," Tom answered. When he was given another confused look, he went to explain. "Why, haven't you ever realized? It's really simple, my dear boy. You act as though you are Harry Potter." The replica's brow furrowed.

"But I am Harry Potter. I was created to-"

"That's just it," Tom interrupted again. "You are not Harry Potter. You are a replica of him. You may look like him, but as you said earlier, you two are not the same. You have something he does not and that makes you unique. In my book, it does not make you a replica either, seeing as you are not exactly the same as your original."

"I was created to the specifications of what is to be expected. I cannot diverge from that. That means I am the same as the other twenty replicas that The Original has made over the years. I am not unique," the replica argued. Tom chuckled this time. A genuine chuckle as he looked at the other.

"The same and yet unique. You want to know the difference between you and all those other replicas?" Tom asked. "Do you not know what makes you so unique from the rest?" The replica frowned and shook his head. Tom set his eyes on the replica's green and stated with such conviction that it sent chills through the other. "You are the only one alive. You are here. And you have a choice."

"What… What choice would that be?" the replica asked uncertainly, his face softening. He was growing timid and self-conscious quick.

"You can go back to your room and wait for one of my men to take you back to Hogwarts," The Dark Lord began. "Or… you can sit down and talk with me, actually talk to me. You may say whatever you wish and I assure you that I will not judge. You can break away even further from you original task. You can be someone more than just a Harry Potter look-a-like. You can be whoever you wish to be." The replica stood there in awe at the words. It was a very tempting offer. He didn't know why the man had given him such a generous offer; he didn't even know him. All the past memories that he had of this man seemed to be a lie in comparison to the real one. He looked back at the ones he was given and the ones he recently obtained in his few and short months of life.

He looked into Tom's eyes and could see that this man understood. He could see the honesty in his eyes. The replica knew that if he went back to the castle, he would no longer exist. Here, he had a chance. His decision was quick. He sat down in the chair across from Tom and smiled.

"White or black?" he asked as the chess board appeared.

 **» § «**

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **» § «**

 **-NOTES-**

 **There was a review on the original story asking if they had missed the whole trace not being on Harry. Well to put it bluntly, when Harry 'died' and became a Nobody, the trace was lost since he no longer exist, however he has an idea on how to throw off the tracer but that will come up in the next few chapters. I hope that helps some. I am in the progress of writing out an overview on the whole trace thing. Well hopefully no promises though.**


	4. Notice

Hello and welcome! I know I promised to work on some of my current fics. BUT I am still in the progress of sorting out "From Savior To A Pirate" which is my Harry Potter/One Piece crossover, it is going slow because I have to find the ones I am working on seeing that I have done several in different variations. Now the one I have posted is the original. Now I am having a hard time remembering which harddrive they are on, so I am going to have to re-read everything I have for it again.

Now for the ones that are Kingdom Hearts/Harry Potter crossovers, I am having a bit of issues on getting a plot bunny to work with me. I am planning to try and give an ending to "A Nobody's Love" originally SXH Studios left a very nasty cliffhanger, but I am not sure to exactly what they were planning for Harry to see. By all means I have a slight idea but I am not sure if what I am thinking is going to work. I was thinking of maybe Vexen bringing Harry his new replica seeing the one that was there was pretty much in the hands of Volieshorts.

Now all thirteen of the original story is still up I am just making the chapters seem less but longer by putting four chapters into one. Now if anyone has an idea by all means PM me.

"Nobody That Lived" is a butt because I am having to find my "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" book, but don't worry I am working on the first task, I am almost done with it I think. But it is going to be a bit weird, I know you are all like "...WTF..." but I promise it will be good I hope.

"The Renegades" is just a straight up Kingdom Hearts fanfic I wrote on a whim with some friends. It is complete but I haven't gotten the time to actually get the rest of book two uploaded. I will get to it when I get the chance.

"Ikurx" is also a just straight up Kingdom Hearts fanfic, I wrote about the same time as "The Renegades" I just never really got around to posting it. I will say it is Sixty-Seven plus chapters. I have around thirty-four format fixed. So if anything I am sorry for the massive spam I am going to be doing soon.

"Ikurx" is also one of my pride and joys that isn't finish to be honest I don't know if I will ever finish it. But trust me when I say this one is fun to work on when I started back in 2007.

I shall stop ranting and get with doing stuff. I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year.

~MathiaSweetSlaughterArkoniel


	5. Chapter 4

**» § «**

 **Chapter 4**

 **» § «**

Severus was irritated. Not only did he have to deal with incompetent students the entire day, but he was suddenly called into the headmaster's office as well. Apparently, his master's absence had been noticed. Now he was sent to go find the boy. He knew where he was. He also knew where the bloody replica was. Severus growled as he rounded the corner with his lamp.

It had turned dark now. He quietly sent a Dancer to go look for Potter and give him a message. In the letter it explained the situation as well as where he should meet him. He also told the boy that he should watch out for Umbridge again, now that she knew only part of the truth, as well as most of the other Death Eaters. Severus sighed, stopping just outside the Room of Requirement. He pulled out his wand and put out the lamp. He waited a few moments.

Severus's brow furrowed. Potter should have been here. He should have shown himself as soon as he put out the lamp. Why wasn't he here yet? Did someone else find him? Severus felt dread creep up his spine as he waited in the shadows. As he waited, he noticed someone coming up the hall. Calling forth darkness to cover him, Severus hid in the corner and observed. As she drew nearer, the door to the Room of Requirement began to appear. Severus was also able to get a better look at her. _Luna Lovegood? One of Potter's companions? What I she doing up here this late?_ Severus wondered. As she passed his corner, he felt relieved that he wasn't noticed. Yet, he was able to notice something about her. Something was off, to say the least. She looked like she was panicked and even a little shocked.

Severus watched as she went up to the door, almost like a zombie. When she got there she knocked in a curious way. Then she opened it. Severus waited until she was inside before he moved any closer. Still using the darkness he tried to catch the door, but it shut in his face. Cursing softly, he used his element to rid the room of sound blockers. Then he amplified the sounds within just enough for him to understand what was being said.

"It's all right, Lulu. No matter what, it'll be okay," came a voice from the other side, one obviously male. _Is that Draco?_ Severus asked himself. There was an eerie silence for a few moments before he heard Luna speak.

"No. I won't," she said.

"Lulu, what do you mean?" came another boy's voice. _Neville? What are these three doing together so late?_ Severus briefly remembered how he had seen these three more and more often together inside the Great Hall as well as various other places. He supposed that they were companions with each other. Shaking his head, Severus cleared his mind to concentrate on the task at hand. He needed to listen, something in him told him that he had to listen to what was going on.

"Your grandmother sent you a letter, Nev. She has the information that you requested," Luna informed, sounding more mystified than ever. "I got a little nosy. I opened it because I thought that since we were going to find out what was in it anyway, it would be fine."

 **» § «**

Neville stood from his seat, and slowly walked over to his friend. She raised the letter and offered it to him. He took it and realized that this letter was all there was. This was the research that his grandmother had sent. Just one page… Was that all there really was? As he looked at the letter, contemplating if this was all there was, Draco went to Luna and gently lead her over to a comfortable chair next to the fireplace.

Neville pulled his eyes away from the letter and went to join them. He sank himself into the chair across from Luna. Draco called a house elf and ordered some tea. Once they had the tea, he handed a cup Neville and sat on the coach, closer to Luna.

"Well? What does it say?" Draco asked, clutching tightly to the cup in his hands. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but he chalked it up to the anticipation of the news. Neville set his cup down on a conjured table and cleared his throat. Picking up the paper, he began to read.

" _Dear Neville, I realize that this is not much, but it is all the information that is available to the research committee. This is all the information there is and I mean it,_ " Neville began. He looked up and his eyes met with Draco's for a brief moment. " _Nobody Report. Our recent studies on Veela containment have shown the following: severe depression, illness, fatigue, and desperation. It has been shown that Veelas who do not fly or experience freedom for a certain amount of time (dependent on the Veela), will feel a desperate need to leave. If denied this need, they grow depressed and ill. Soon the illness takes over their bodies, making them unable to move. The fatigue spreads throughout the body, starting from their limbs and ending at their…"_ Neville stopped, looking like he was going to be sick. With a little encouragement from Draco, he went on. " _Ending at their hearts._ " Draco gasped.

"They… they k-killed Veelas to find th-this out?" Draco stuttered. Neville said nothing. He just looked back down at the letter. "And what do they mean by 'Nobody Report'? Does that mean that nobody was supposed to find out about it?"

"No," Neville answered. "The rest of it is at the bottom. It says: _After the Veela dies, it disappears. It disappears into darkness. Then it reappears sometime later as something else. We captured this new specimen and are continuing to run tests. However, the first tests have confirmed that these creatures have no hearts whatsoever. They have no emotions or even competence. The last study showed that it is possible for these new 'Nobodies', as we have named them, to appear as their old selves, save a few minor differences. They go through a haze like process, where they are unable to disobey an order, yet are even barely able to comprehend that order. After a little while, the specimen comes out of this haze and seems to have compete understanding of what is going on. The memories of their previous life seemed to have returned to them as well, but only in the more evolved specimens. Unfortunately, it has also come to our attention that some of the Nobodies that we have collected outside of our select specimens have proven to not all be of Veela relation. Current studies are in progress on trying to find if these Nobodies are possible threats against the Ministry as well as a way to reverse their condition._ " Neville stopped again and took a deep breath. " _I hope this was of use to you, Grandson. Love, your grandmother._ "

They took several moments to take this in. This was one of the most sickening things they had ever heard. Not only that, it seemed surreal. It seemed impossible. But, in the end, it was not that they could not believe this new information. It is just that they did not want to believe it. They all remembered that incident earlier in the year, the one in the hospital wing. They were beginning to put pieces together that they just found out that they did not want to.

They all looked at each other. Silently conversing, they all began to debate. This was Harry they were talking about. Harry was the nicest person they had ever known. He had a temper, he worried over them all the time. He laughed with them. And yet… they had never seen him cry. Harry never talked about his personal life. Sure he let things slip once and a while, like how he was only allowed to do certain things, how he had a tight curfew, and how he always got up at the crack of dawn. Now that they thought about it, Harry didn't really give any more than that.

"It said that these Nobodies don't have feelings, right?" Draco asked. He just got a soft nod in return. "But, Harry has always shown emotion. He's in bloody Gryffindor for crying out loud! All Gryffindors are emotional messes- no offense Neville."

"If the shoe fits," Neville said and picked up his tea again. He downed it all in one go, silently wishing it was a strong brandy. "Let's not go about making assumptions just yet. We still don't have the other records yet. We'll need them before we go piecing things together. This is one puzzle we shouldn't try to mash pieces together. We need to be sure that each piece is correct before we let them all fall into place."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Nev," Luna said, giving an apprehensive smile. She was still worried. "I should be getting those records soon. But, it probably won't be until after the holidays. But…"

"You're worried," Draco finished. "You're worried that our assumptions are true. Now you're thinking that you don't want to know the answer." They both stared at him for a moment, then smiled in unison.

"Well, good to know that Luna is rubbing off on you," Neville teased. "I swear, it's weird enough to deal with one analytical person. But, two? You two will probably be speaking for me before the month is up." This had both the blonds laughing and with that he stood up and went to join Draco on the couch. Luna did the same, summoning a blanket to cover them all. They were all tired and would think about this in the morning. They had plenty of time to work through this new information. But, one question was still haunting them.

"How long have these creatures been around? I know that the Ministry is just starting to realize that they exist, but how long have they been living under the Ministry's nose?" Neville wondered.

"Who knows? I think the only one who really does, would be the first one ever created," Luna answered.

 **» § «**

Severus backed away from the door in shock. They were investigating the Nobodies? The Ministry knows of their kind? This was definitely a problem that he needed to speak with his master about. He was not going to be happy about this. Severus briefly wondered if he should send someone else to tell him. Yeah. That was a smart idea. Perhaps Xigbar? He was the perfect candidate for the job! Potter would kill him and everything would be great! The news would be broken, they could them formulate a counter-plan, and they would also be out of an annoying piece of sh-

"Severus," said a voice right behind him. Severus, as much as he hated to admit it, jumped back in surprise and fear. Potter was here now and looking a little too calm for his tastes. Before he could stop himself, he banished his enchantments and spoke.

"Sir, how much did you hear?" he asked, although he could already take a guess.

"Enough," he said. Yep. That meant that he heard practically all of it. "I will converse with Xemnas about this new development the next time I am able to meet with him. I will need you to go to Vexen and have another replica made. This time, I will also need a device that will allow me to transfer the trace from me to the replica. As soon as that is done, I might as well come back to the castle permanently. But, as I said, I will converse with Xemnas at a later date about this. For now…" Harry held out his wrists and smirked. "My big bad professor must take me in for questioning." Severus quirked a brow at that, making Harry frown and put his hands on his hips. "Wow, no sense of humor… Come on. Let's go get this shit over with." Harry began to walk down the hallway, back the way he came.

 **» § «**

"And I do believe that is checkmate, my friend," Tom said, smiling. The replica before him frowned, scanning the board. Finding that he had no moves left he let out a growl.

"No way! Even though I'm his replica, I still suck at chess!" he whined. "Can we play another game?" Tom blushed lightly at the sight of the boy in front of him. It was so amusing to watch the boy. One minute he would be spiting fire and the next he would be timid and bashful. It was endearing to Tom. Tom shook his head hard at that. He had to get information out of this replica, not think about how cute he was.

"Alright. But, you have to tell me the names of your superiors," Tom said. The other grew silent and hesitant quickly. He seemed afraid. Then he recalled what the raven haired boy had said only hours ago. _No matter what you do to me… I will fear him more than I fear you..._ Tom frowned, then suddenly took the boy's hand into his. "No matter what happens, I will make sure that no one touches you. I will protect you from them. But, I can't do that unless you tell me everything you know about them." The boy was still hesitant. But, he had taken to watching the chess pieces crawl back onto the board and repair themselves instead of looking at his feet.

"They…" he began, albeit slowly. "They are numbered according to when they joined the organization. The Organization's name is Organization XIII. Original. I know." The replica allowed himself to smile a little at his own joke. Tom also gave a snort, motioning the boy to make his first move in the chess game. " _He_ hides as one of the latest members. He goes by Number XV, but he created the Organization. I was never told when, but I have a feeling that it was a while back. Then there's the Superior. He is Number I, he and the creator, I think, are friends."

"What makes you say that?" Tom asked, moving a piece himself.

"Well, they like to spend a lot of time together. They fight like Hell, they make up, they're fine again, and then they fight again. It's almost like they're lovers," the replica commented without thought. "The Superior's name is Xemnas. Every single one of their names has an 'x' in it. It symbolizes their change. They no longer have hearts, therefore they are no longer the same people they used to be. They also seem to control a specific element when they are created."

"Whoa. Slow down there," Tom spoke. "You say that they do not have hearts. How do you mean? How are these people 'created'?"

"Well," the replica bit his lip, thinking. He moved a piece and then continued to speak. "You can't expect a person who has faced a terrible horror to come out unscathed, unchanged. People can become a heartless person, a Nobody if you will, but they need a little persuasion to do so. The only way to become a Nobody is if you experience something severely traumatic and die right after. My original… he was _the_ original. Nobodies only began to appear from all over after he did. But, that memory was erased from me. I don't know what happened to him to make him a Nobody. Though, it's safe to say that most of the time, it takes another person to kill the person who becomes a Nobody." Tom froze. That sounded familiar, yet wrong somehow. He remembered hitting the boy with the killing curse, but he had the feeling that said incident was not the cause of it.

"You still haven't explained why they do not have hearts," Tom reminded.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot that…" the replica said. "Naturally, when a person dies, their heart leaves them. With it, goes all their emotions. So these people can kill all they want and feel nothing for it. And yet, they still feel certain emotions…" The replica looked up at the older man, smiling. He saw his confused look and went on to explain. "It has recently been proven that they can feel _select_ emotions. These emotions are the only ones they felt when they died. And it's true," the replica went on, continuing to see Tom's confused look. "I mean… How do you think the last replica died? Ahrxri killed him out of pure rage…" Something clicked in Tom's eyes, something that the replica couldn't decipher.

"Arks rye?" Tom questioned slowly.

"Well, you got the pronunciation down. But, it's spelled A-H-R-X-R-I. It's what my original's name is," the replica said. "Then Xemnas joined the Organization, followed by Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Evesruxs. From what I learned while I was at their castle, Vexen has the power over the Ice element. Fits his nature perfectly. Marluxia, he kinda stands out. He had pink hair and controls flowers. I always call him a pansy because of it. Then there's Zexion. He's an illusionist, and a strong one at that. So, be careful. That's all I'm really able to think of right now."

"That's perfectly fine," Tom assured. "You don't have to try to tell me everything in one sitting. It's not like you won't have tomorrow to tell me about it." Tom gave him a nice smile that made the replica blush darkly. "By the way, I do believe that is checkmate again." The blush disappeared instantly and was replaced with a cute frown.

"You have got to be kidding me…" the replica said.

"Nope. Now, before you go off to bed. I have a question to ask you," Tom said, putting his elbow on the table and crossed his legs, looking at his companion expectantly. "If they go by numbers there, are you referred to as Number XXI or, since you are not officially a member, do you have a different name?" They boy flushed again and tried his hardest to look anywhere but the dark haired man before him.

"I… um… The O-original did g-give me a n-n-name," he stuttered.

"Then what is it?" Tom pressed, loving making the other uncomfortable. The replica murmured something unintelligible and Tom smirked. "Sorry? What was that? I didn't quite hear you. You might want to speak up if you ever want me to understand you." The boy gave him a cute glare before heaving a sigh of defeat.

"H-H- Harlica…" he replied softly. "It's a combination of his old name and 'replica'. It's a form of humiliation… And a reminder that we are beneath him…" Tom stared at the embarrassed boy in curiosity and pity… No. It was sympathy. He felt for the boy. He would not stoop so low as to give pity where it was unwanted.

"I kinda like it," Tom said suddenly before he could repress himself. The replica gazed at him with beautifully big green eyes and he gulped. "Well, it doesn't necessarily have to mean all of that. You could give it a new meaning. And if it's too painful, you could change it altogether. I don't care. I'm sure I'll like whatever you suggest." After a few moments of silence, the replica answered.

"You can call me that…" he stated, breaking the silence. "But, I don't want anyone else to. To everyone else… I want to be called J."

"J?" Tom asked and took a moment to think about it. "Alright. I think that will be just fine. J it is."

"Thank you," J smiled, standing.

"No. It is I who should thank you, J," Tom corrected.

 **» § «**

Harry was shoved into the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk almost immediately upon entering the room. Scowling briefly at Snape for show, he then looked around the room, finding that now only was Dumbledore there, but so was the rest of the Order. Harry's confusion was almost genuine. But, he had a fleeting thought of what that was about.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore began, the damned eye twinkling brightly. "I am so glad we have found you. Where have you been?"

"Er… I hanging around the Room of Requirement in one of the alcoves. Why? Is something the matter? Does it have to do with Voldemort?" Harry questioned, making his voice sound hopeful, yet serious, a feat that he mastered long ago. Dumbledore's eyes darkened.

"No, Harry. You needn't concern yourself with those matter just yet. But, you did give us a scare. Hermione and Ronald came up earlier because they could not find you. Where you in that alcove all day?" Dumbledore replied. Harry cocked his head in that endearing way that people seemed to like.

"Um… I suppose so. I might've fallen asleep there at some point. One minute I was sitting in the alcove, working on my Transfiguration essay, the next I have Sna- I mean Professor Snape- shaking me awake. Sorry I worried you all," Harry lied, putting his head down in shame. Dumbledore seemed to accept this lie.

"It is quite all right, Harry. But, I must insist that you do not go anywhere alone now. Voldemort is still out there and we believe that he will stop at nothing to have you. He may be using his influence on some of the student's parents to manipulate some of the students to give you over to him," Dumbledore said seriously. "You would be much safer if you are with either Ginny, Ronald, or Hermione at all times." Harry stared at Dumbledore for a moment, his face completely blank.

"No."

The entire Order looked at him like he was crazy. Dumbledore was the most taken aback. "Wh-what?"

"I said 'no'. I won't do it," Harry said plainly, looking Dumbledore in the eye. Harry smiled inwardly. So far, everything was going according to plan. Harry put up a face of concern and bashfulness before he went on. "I'm sorry, Headmaster. I'm sure this is a terrible shock and everything, but it's not really a case of I don't want to, but more of a case of I can't. I just…" By this time, one of Harry's hands had made its way to twist of his unruly locks around his finger. Harry's eyes met with the floor, just off to the right of his feet in an insecure gesture. "I just don't think I can be friends with them anymore."

"Wh-what?!" this time, it came from Molly Weasley. Harry briefly scowled on the inside. _Honestly, are these people all a broken record?_ Harry thought. "Why?"

"Harry, we've been your friends since first year!" Ron chimed in.

"Harry Potter! You're talking nonsense! What have we done to make you do this? Tell me that!" Hermione demanded.

Now Harry preferred their reactions to Ginny's. Anger he could handle, when it came from other people. But, that soft little "Harry" that came out of Ginny's mouth fueled the fire that constantly existed when he was around these people. He snapped his head to the trio to his left and scowled heavily.

" _I'm_ the one talking nonsense? What have _you_ _done_?" Harry began, his anger seeping easily into his words. "I'm standing here listening to your questions, shocked that you even have the gall to ask them! Let me rephrase your question for you, _Miss Granger._ What _haven't_ you done?!" That got them to shut up. "You all hate me. I can see it in your eyes no matter how you try to hide it. I've see that hate grow over the years. And don't you _dare_ try to tell me that I am mistaken because I have seen that look more times than I can count from my so called 'relatives'."

Harry rounded on Ron. "Mr. Weasley, you have always been more than irritated when I showed interest in any class other than Charms, Transfiguration, or Defense. You have major jealousy issues that have not improved over the years that I have known you. You make jokes that are completely insensitive about the Slytherins as well as any other person you do not feel is of the light. You care about nothing but yourself and bloody QUIDDITCH! There is more to life than a bloody sport that could kill you!

"Miss Weasley, don't think I haven't noticed your not-so-little advances on me. For one, we are both too young to do that kind of shite. Since you're younger than me, you shouldn't even be thinking about it. You can't seem to realize that I am NOT INTERESTED! And just to put it out there, I don't even think about that. Personally, I don't even think I'll ever consider doing such an act with anyone! And you, of all people, will not, and cannot, change that. I have more important things to worry about than a bloody girlfriend or sex. Not even with the influence of bloody love potion-yes, I saw what you put in my pumpkin juice the other day- or charms, or whatever the hell else you have tried on me. I have tried to be subtle about it, however, it seems that I've had to resort to being blunt. This 'us' you seem to have in your head is never going to happen!

"And _you!_ Hermione Granger. You have _severely_ pissed me off these past few weeks. Now, I am a patient person, sometimes a pushover some say, but you have singlehandedly put me to the point of wishing you PHYSICAL HARM! I am not an idiot, as you seem to believe. Your constant nagging, I admit, it useful at times. However, it is unnecessary for the most obvious things. But, that is not what pissed me off. I can handle your nagging. I have for the past four years. No. It was how you've been trying to get into my head. You looking at me like I'm a little test subject, like I'm some sort of science experiment. Did it ever occur to you that I may not _like_ people trying to get into my head? People who only wish to figure me out and use that against me? Clearly you have not noticed, but I don't want to be predictable! Even I know that if you are predictable, it would mean certain death on the battlefield. You know where I learned that, _Granger_? I learned that from Defense! But… Even I must let you know that I was only a _little_ peeved when you began to do that. What caused _this_ was the fact that you DARED TO TRY AND GET AN IDEA ON MY _MENTAL STATE!_ I am far more intelligent than you seem to believe Miss Granger, apparently far more intelligent than you in fact. YOU HAVE TO BE THE STUPIDEST WITCH I HAVE EVER HAD THE _DISPLEASURE OF MEETING IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I DON'T KNOW_ **WHAT A PSYCH EXAM IS!** "

When he stopped, he let himself take in a few much needed breaths as well as the sight before him. Not only were most of the people there shocked, even Severus, but some of them looked ashamed-mainly Ginny, Molly, and Hermione. Ginny crying quietly, not daring to move, out of fear of what Harry might do next. Ron was looking furious at Harry. Hermione looked like she was about tear up a little herself, but she was much stronger than Ginny. That and she had too much pride to let them slip. _Hubris… the downfall of many a king and lord._ Harry thought absently.

Harry let his gaze slip over the other order members. Oddly most of them looked absolutely shocked and gob smacked. Harry fought the urge to furrow his brow. They looked like they sincerely had no idea what the others were doing. Then Harry looked at Dumbledore and understood. The man was just sitting at his desk, too calm for the situation. And it could have just been him- but he highly doubted it with his deductive abilities- but he thought he saw a hint of anger in the old goat's face.

"Now…" Harry said, his voice a little hoarse from his screaming. "If you do not mind. I will be spending my time with Neville and his friends instead of these three _traitors_." Harry shot a glare at the three, thinking that he might have just enjoyed the flinch that they gave if he had a heart. "And if he does not want me, you can always find me with the Trace still on me." Dumbledore looked at his desk.

"Harry, it is most shocking to hear of these events. I will be sure to look into them. However, the Trace is exactly why we have brought you here," Dumbledore began. "It has come to our attention that the Trace has not been on you for some time now. We are awaiting the solution as of now. Naturally, we will have to place another one on you." Harry's brow furrowed further at this.

"How long has it been off of me?" Harry asked despite knowing the answer. But, he oh so loved to see the Headmaster hesitant.

"I have been informed that the trace has not been on you since… since you were seven years old," Dumbledore answered. Harry took in this information. He replayed the times he had been with the Dursleys and preformed accidental magic. He also remembered the letter he had received when he was twelve for using a levitation spell, though it had been untrue. Dobby had used the spell. He also remembered how he got in trouble over the summer for using the Patronus Charm. Then he remembered how in third year the Minister of Magic had met him at the Leaky Cauldron after he blew up his aunt. How did the Ministry know about these incidents when he did not have the Trace on him? Just as he was about to voice this concern, Dumbledore spoke again.

"I know that you must be confused, but I assure you that I will have all the answers for you in due time, Harry. There is no need to worry. Now, if you will, I will place a new Trace on you." Harry hesitated.

"Sir, isn't the Head of the Department of Surveillance of Underage Wizards supposed to perform such a spell in this situation?" Harry queried.

"Well, in this particular circumstance, she has allowed me to perform the spell myself," Dumbledore answered standing from his desk and moving around toward Harry.

"Fine. So long as I don't have to be around _them_ , anything is fine with me," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded softly and spoke a small incantation that Harry couldn't catch. Suddenly, Harry felt paranoid, like someone was watching him, watching his every little move. _That's exactly what it is. I'm not being paranoid. They will be watching my every move, more so now. Now I'll have to watch everything I do, everything I say or expose myself to. This is one difficult challenge._ Harry looked briefly at Severus trying to convey the difficulty of his situation now. It seemed to have gotten through. Severus gave an imperceptible nod.

When Dumbledore was done, Harry spoke, "I suppose now I'll have to be escorted back to Gryffindor tower?"

"Yes. Since it is after hours, I'll send Severus to drop you off. I still have to speak to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now off you go." Harry made his way to the door but was stopped by Dumbledore speaking again. "Oh, and sweet dreams, Harry." The raven haired boy had no idea why, but he _felt_ a small shiver of fear go through him.

"You too, Professor," Harry said and quickly left.

 **» § «**

It was midnight and Severus was doing his rounds. As soon as he checked his clock, he checked to see if anyone was around. Once he realized that he was alone and there were no portraits or ghosts around. Severus stepped into an alcove and created a dark corridor. He stepped into it and immediately appeared in the same grey room that had been known for years as practically their living room. It had been months since he had been here. A week at most since Potter had been here. But, he didn't even want to be here. He was forced to act in Potter's place, relaying command to Xemnas so that he may relay them to the others.

Their leader was not happy about the situation. He was forced to stay put while Vexen developed the technology that they needed to remove Harry's trace. It was taking up most of the icy scientist's time. So much, that Zexion was ordered to create a new replica. Severus smirked a little at the memory of the indignant expression the small man made when Vexen gave him the step-by-step instructions.

Shaking off those thoughts, he had to continue on with his original mission. He had been 'ordered' to come here by their master. He couldn't explain how it happened, but he knew what the other wanted without him saying a word. It was unsettling.

Severus looked up to see that he was not alone in the room. Xigbar was there, messing around with Demyx. Axel was sleeping on the couch, snoring away rather loudly. Luxord, one of the few people he could possibly enjoy his precious time with, was sitting down with a bottle of rum and practicing cards. Then there was Saïx. He was sitting calmly in the most comfortable chair, quietly reading a book. Severus saw no indication of what it was about on the cover or the spine. Severus ignored them all in favor of trying to get to the door unnoticed. That was an impossibility…

"Good evening, Number XIV," Saïx called before he could get halfway across the room. All heads napped up to stare at the new occupant. Severus mentally sighed.

"Good evening, Number VII," Severus replied before continuing his journey. He didn't get three steps before his path was blocked off by a certain idiot with an eye patch.

"Wow. Long time no see, Eve! How've you been?" asked Xigbar, leaning in uncomfortably close to Severus. Severus's expression remained blank.

"Better until about five seconds ago," he answered and sidestepped the other, changing his course in the process. Now, he was headed toward Luxord. Xigbar, the annoying thorn in his side, followed.

"Aw! Come on, Eve. You've got to be at least a bit curious as to how we've been doing here. You've been gone for months, just like Ahrxri," Xigbar continued.

"Yeah! You've been gone for so long, we nearly forgot about you!" Demyx piped in. Axel groaned and turned over on the couch. Everyone except Severus ignored it.

"Oh, I doubt that. And just because I am not visible to you, Number II, does not mean that I am not in the castle. Luxord, pass me a tumbler will you?" Severus replied. Luxord handed him one and gestured for the other to sit. Severus nodded and took a seat and took a long drink. "Besides, I'm not staying long. I've got to get back in about an hour or so."

"Not staying. Isn't that the Superior's call or something?" Xigbar wondered. "I don't think that you should be deciding things on your own, even on one of Xemnas's good days. I _really_ don't think you should be doing it today because Xemnas is already pissed because of Ahrxri's absence and all." Xigbar paused only for a few seconds to look Severus up and down. Severus was about to correct him about it when the idiot went on with his little lecture. "Also, I don't think Xemnas would like to find out that you have been fucking his little toy on the side either."

Severus, who had been in the process of trying to finish his drink, froze. He stared at the sharpshooter with an expression he rarely showed anyone but Demyx. It was his famous 'am I hallucinating or did that really just come out of your mouth' look. Without saying a word, Severus threw what little he had left of his rum on the moron in front of him.

Shocked, Xigbar backed away and tried to wipe the rum off of himself. "You son of a-…" Severus snapped his fingers and Xigbar's voice went out.

"I, for one, do not appreciate being accused of such accursed acts. In case you haven't noticed, that boy is young enough to be my son, just hitting puberty actually. Not exactly my type," Severus began, smirking at the sharpshooter's reaction.

"Really?" Luxord asked. "Damn. I bet that you were interested in men."

"I am." Luxord raised a brow. "Like I said. Ahrxri is a boy. I like men. Preferably blonds." Luxord blushed at this. He grabbed his bottle of rum and began gulping it down like he was a man who hadn't seen water in weeks. Severus chuckled lowly, causing Luxord to chock a bit. He stunned both Demyx and Xigbar into silence while Saïx just rolled his eyes.

Severus stood and was about to leave the room before he got an idea. He walked over to Xigbar and suddenly clamped his hand on the other's mouth. Then he roughly kneed him in the groin. Any sound that could have come out of Xigbar's mouth was absorbed by the hand. Severus let go of Xigbar quickly and glided toward the doorway. "Bye, Number II," Severus spoke, turning around. With another snap of his fingers, a loud scream echoes into the ear of one fiery red head. Axel, pissed at being awoken, shot a glare at Xigbar before lighting his arse on fire, aided by the alcohol. Severus didn't stay long enough to take pleasure in the sight. Instead, he imagined what it must be like. Xigbar running around here and there while engulfed in flames. Severus laughed to himself as he made his way to the Superior's office.

Once there, he took notice that it was eerily quiet. More so than usual. It was… depressing. He guessed that Xemnas was sulking since he could not see the little raven. Severus rolled his eyes. _Shame such a handsome man would be such a pansy. I could do so many things to him…_ Severus quickly shook such thoughts away. He was serious when he said he was interested in blonds. Specifically, either the cute poker player with all the time in the world, or the adorable politician that could use a good blow to the pride. _Hmm… That's a rather tough decision. I think I'll try Lucy first. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind._

Severus knocked on the door and waited to hear the strong, yet faint reply of "Enter". He opened the door and closed it behind him. He put up sound wards when he did. No one liked eavesdroppers. Severus smirked. Merlin, he was a hypocrite.

"Superior. I have a message from our lord," Severus began. "From your latest report. He wishes for you to stop playing with this Sora boy. He wants the kid to stop causing trouble, permanently." Xemnas made a small noise of acknowledgment from his desk. He himself was holding a glass tumbler full of what looked like Firewhiskey. "He also wishes for me to express to you his ideas on this. He demands that the boy be captured and detained as soon as possible. He wishes to be notified of when this occurs."

Xemnas scowled and took a long drink from the Firewhiskey. "Understood," he growled and turned away. Severus stared at him, contemplating his reaction, before continuing.

"Milord has also stressed that Sora be captured _alive_ , and kept away from Roxas. He does not want Roxas nearly running off and disappearing again while he is… indisposed," Severus continued. He remained calm and motionless even as Xemnas slammed the glass down and glared at him.

"Fine! Luxord has informed me that he is still in The Caribbean. If you must, go and fetch him!" Xemnas snapped. Severus stood in silence as the Superior said this. Instead, he searched Xemnas's face for answers to such an outburst. He wasn't stupid. He knew it was caused by Ahrxri. However, he had no way of knowing just what had transpired between the two. It was curious.

"Sir," Severus began carefully after a few quiet minutes. "If I may… I would like to express that the silent contract demands that I be here for most of your needs. Anything within the definition of work." Severus stepped forward and placed a hand on Xemnas's shoulder. "However, being a Nobody without emotions does not constitute that one cannot _care_. With that said, if there is anything you need, I will be there for you."

Xemnas stared at the man with wide eyes for a few moments, trying to determine if he actually meant his words. After he fought that battle, he began another inside his mind. This one was to determine whether or not to tell his subordinate about his issue or not. Severus stood there for several minutes without an answer. He sighed and turned away. "Well, when you do wish to talk, all you need to do is send a Dusk," Severus informed, striding forward toward the door. His hand had just grasped the door knob when Xemnas spoke.

"He won't talk to me," he said. Severus took his hand off the knob and turned back to his superior.

"At the present time, he cannot speak to anyone without revealing anything about his true life," Severus clarified. Xemnas held up a hand, indicating to let him finish.

"I meant before they put that trace back on him. He wouldn't tell me," Xemnas explained.

"Wouldn't tell you what?"

"How he died," Xemnas murmured, leaning back in his chair. Severus stiffened. He remembered the last time someone had asked Ahrxri how he died. It didn't end well for that poor puppet. Severus couldn't remember her name, but he did remember that she nearly caused quite a bit of trouble for the Organization. Not to mention, asking how a person died is very personal. From his standpoint, if someone asked him how he died, it would be more insulting than asking who they were having sex with. _No wonder our Lord has been in a foul mood as of late…_ Severus thought.

"That is very personal," he commented. "Are you sure he wasn't just insulted that you asked?"

"Gods no," Xemnas snapped, shaking his head. Severus's brow shot up.

"How do you know? Did he say something to suggest otherwise?" the dark haired man questioned. Xemnas looked away, only confirming the statement. "What did he say that set you off?"

"I did not hold any negative reservations to what he said. I was more… surprised than anything," he answered. "He asked me one question. I guess I should have guessed he wouldn't know, considering he was a child when he became a Nobody – "

"He is still a child, sir," Severus interrupted. Xemnas glared.

"Be that as it may, ever child has heard the little fairy tales and their morals and such. Even I knew the story of Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast even though I came from Radiant Gardens," Xemnas continued.

"What exactly did he ask?" Severus wondered, definitely curious as to where this conversation was headed. Xemnas sighed and looked down at the table.

"He asked me what ' _ **love**_ ' was. However, it didn't seem like an innocent question like a child asking her parents after she has listened to a fairy tale. He seemed to have never even heard the word before. It was like he was asking for a dictionary definition than a serious emotional response," the Superior clarified. Severus's eyes widened only minimally. He thought about it for a few minutes.

It made sense that he wouldn't know what it was. He was only ever told that Potter was a child when he died. The details were tightlipped, so no one knew what happened. No one even knew how old he was when he died. In fact, he didn't show himself as a member of the Organization until they already had thirteen others. Then Severus joined and was filled in on the situation, solely on the fact that he was deemed useful in not only as a spy, but also keeping the boy reigned in to an extent. His job was to help him control his powers, should they get out of hand for some reason. That had been happening quiet a lot recently, in truth. It was getting harder and harder to control his actions.

"Would you like me to investigate?" Severus asked. Xemnas shook his head and then downed the rest of his tumbler.

"No. Best not to anger him more." Severus nodded and headed for the door. "And one more thing before you go, Number XIV. This conversation never happened."

"What conversation, sir?" Severus said before he turned the knob and left.

 **» § «**

Harry sat on the soft grass out in front of Hagrid's hut. He avoided everyone he could for the past few days. He didn't speak much at all, in fear of his powers slipping and Dumbledore catching on to him. It caught everyone's attention, but most who knew what went on in Dumbledore's office shoved it off to him being depressed or just plain pissed off at Ron and Hermione.

He didn't speak to Neville, Draco, or Luna, but he did sit with them at meals. He didn't have to tell them what had happened. Neville already knew because Ron and Ginny threw a bitch fit as soon as they entered the common room that night. Neville had dragged Harry out of there before Ginny could curse him. Draco and Luna probably already knew from either Neville or the Hogwarts grape-vine. More than likely it was the grape-vine than Neville. Nev didn't like to spread rumors.

Harry laid back against the cold ground to cool his head. He turned his head to the side and came face to face with Fang. Harry immediately remembered the first time he heard Hagrid play that sweet tune on his flute in his first year. He remembered, for the first time in a long time, a small feeling of relaxation and happiness. This was the only reason he could stand to be around anyone at the moment. Before he left the castle, he could only tolerate Hagrid. But, he was gone. No one knew where he went. Dumbledore just used the normal excuse that he was on vacation. He had heard from Xemnas earlier on in the year about how Hagrid was partying with the giants.

Harry felt relaxed when sat outside of the homely hut. Almost like a spell, he could feel almost all the tension leave him. He turned on his side, getting into a more comfortable position. Harry didn't know when, but he slipped off to sleep.

 _It was dark. Harry couldn't see anything. He could hear the soft tunes of music outside and laughter, but he felt cold. He felt alone. He tried to curl up on his spot on the cold, hard ground. Everything hurt. His head… his arms… his legs… his chest… There was a painful clench in his chest whenever he thought about the possibility of being alone. He wasn't supposed to be alone. There was supposed to be someone there for him, help ease the pain, but… they took her away… Harry coughed and hacked when he felt some fluid reach his lungs. The taste of copper filled his mouth and he spit out some red liquid on the floor._

 _Suddenly there was a loud, ear-shattering, blood-curdling scream that shot terror through him. The scream was instantly followed by boom laughter of a crowd. "The audience…" Harry said to himself absently in fear. He flinched as more screams followed. He wanted the torment to end. Not just her torment but his as well. He didn't want to hear her screams anymore. Harry felt rage run through him at the thought of what they were doing to her. Soon the screams faded and he heard footsteps approach._

 _The door creaked open, revealing blinding light and a silhouette in the doorway. It was a man, whose face he could not remember. But, judging by his clothing, he was rich. The sound of his expensive shoes tapping on the stone floor confirmed that. He seemed young as well. He was able to pick Harry up by his hair alone, but that didn't really attest to anything. He was small and scrawny. He couldn't remember what his last meal was, nor the taste of it. He pulled Harry up by his hair to be face to face with him._

" _You're turn, pretty boy," he said, in a voice that seemed to be a tenor. He was young. He had to be. But, Harry wasn't one to assume anything. He learned a long time ago not to. He learned from observation what people were like. And to Harry, this man was a sick bastard that he hated with a passion. This passionate hatred caused him to gather enough energy to spit in the young man's face. Harry took a bit of pride in seeing the disgusted look on his face. It was funny to see the handsome face twist and turn in the ugly one under his façade. Harry was dropped to the floor instantly and kicked in the ribs about three or four times. The man only stopped when Harry yelped in pain. "Impertinent little brat! You should be grateful that I was the one who came to get you!"_

 _Shortly after his beating,_ _H_ _arry was forced to stand, despite the pain, and was led to the door. As soon as he stepped through it. The most terrifying and heart-shattering scream he had ever heard erupted and echoed around the halls._

" _NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed._

Harry shot up off the grass and gave a small shout himself. He stood up and drew his wand, ready for a fight, still in his half-awake and half-asleep mind. Once he realized that he was not in that terrible place from his dream, he sat back down and put his head in his hands. He felt Fang brush his head up against Harry's shoulder and Harry turned around just in time for Fang to decide to lick his right cheek.

"Hey! Fang!" Harry shouted as Fang pounced and licked all over his face. "Stop it! I get it! You like me! Now stop it!" With this, Fang backed off and sniffed his face. Deeming it still unclean, he went back in once again. "Fang! Yuck!" Harry decided to close his mouth after that because of a really close lick to his open mouth. Once Fang backed off, Harry glared at him. "Happy? I'm clean now," Harry grumbled and wiped off his face.

Fang just sat there, looking decidedly happy with Harry's improved mood. Then he looked past Harry and barked. Sitting up some Harry's eyes widened at the sight and was met with a sight he did not expect to ever see in this world. His eyes went wide before closing off completely.

It was the one person he didn't want to see…

...Sora…

 **» § «**

 **...TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **» § «**

 **-NOTES-**

 **Well now ain't this evil. I know I need to sit down and work on all of my stories. I am currently sick right now but trying to work on everything. As stated before I know everyone has read the original version of this by SXH Studios; left it hanging so I am trying to work on this a best as I can. Now the real question is how things are going to turn out. Like I stated before I merged pretty much all of SXH Studios original chapters into 4 chapters then after it will change somewhat I really hope to do this justice in my own style.**


End file.
